


Born Under a Crooked Star

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: ninoexchange, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: “I love you.” Nino says and Ohno chuckles.“That’s the plan, right?”It starts with the night of celebrating Aiba’s pet salon, which leads to the discovery of Ohno’s favorite pencil, Jun stealing Sho’s camouflage jacket, and Nino trying to stop his mother’s nagging by convincing her he’s dating Ohno, which somehow leads to him and Ohno dragging the charade as they enter a cooking competition. Winning the 700,000 yen was the only thing on Nino’s mind, but everything goes downhill when Ohno slowly starts making his way into his heart.





	Born Under a Crooked Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts).



> Originally written and posted [here ](https://ninoexchange.dreamwidth.org/106452.html) for ninoexchange 2019.
> 
> Little note:  
> kiiro = yellow

Nino wakes up to his phone going off loudly, the ringing piercing his ears, and the first words that come out of his mouth on this  _ lovely _ Saturday morning is, “Fuck Aiba and his fucking ideas.”

Because it was Aiba’s loud declaration of how it is only right to celebrate after finally finishing renovating his pet’s saloon that had the five of them meeting last night and spending the remainder of the night drinking.

His head’s aching, feeling heavy, and his stomach lurches and gurgles when he shifts in bed to grab his phone, and settles to blindly reach for it instead. He answers without bothering checking who it is and buries his face against his pillow, groaning because it’s a Saturday and it’s only seven am, and there should be a rule against calling at such a time on weekends. And there is only one person who can be calling him at this time; the same person behind his headache and the pain he’s in right now, “What do you want? It better be something serious or I’m hanging up.”

“Good morning to you too, Kazunari. Aren’t I one lucky mother to have such a sweet, delightful son?”

And  _ that _ wasn’t the voice he’d been expecting.

He turns around, hissing at the way his head throbs, and rubs his face as he mumbles out, “I thought it was Aiba.”

“Since when have you started saving Masaki’s name as mom on your phone?” His mother asks, voice chirpy and bright, a complete contrast to what Nino’s feeling now.

He raises his heavy eyelids, thankful for the curtains tightly shut leaving the room dimly lit though it’s daytime, “I’d be dead if he was my mother.”

Nino grumbles, shifting his legs, and his foot bumping against another figure. He freezes at that, eyes widening, and  _ no, no, no _ .  _ Did he seriously come home with someone and he can’t remember it now? _

He sits up in bed instantly, head swaying heavily, and sighs in relief despite the dull aching pain in his head spreading when he casts his eyes on the figure lying at the end of his bed. It’s Jun all curled up, deep asleep, and huffing out soft breaths while having a tight hold of the green camouflage jacket to his chest. He squints his eyes at the jacket and  _ that _ suspiciously looks like Sho’s jacket Jun spent the entire last night insulting.

“Kazunari, are you ignoring your mother?” Her voice startles him out of his thoughts and he rubs his face as she goes on, “You’re hungover, aren’t you?”

“...A bit.”

He hears his mother’s sigh, loud and clear on the phone, “Go and get something for your head and take care of yourself. When you’re properly awake call me.”

“I’ll call you soon. Promise.”

He ends the call, tossing his phone aside, and wraps himself in the duvet again. Except his body is against it and he’s met with another wave of nausea. His head feels fit to crack open and his dehydration is becoming too obvious to ignore. He needs water and definitely painkillers, and grudgingly forces himself to get up. Pushing the duvet aside, he swings his bare feet to the floor, the floor a cold shock against his feet, and he really wants to go back to bed under his duvet.

The room sways when he finally gets up, almost causing him to lose balance, and he reaches out for the wall until everything is becoming stationary again. He glances at Jun and groans, nudging him sharply by his feet, “Wake up already.”

Nino groans again when Jun has the audacity to blink his eyes open before scrunching up his nose, and hides his face further against Sho’s jacket.

Right, add grouchy hungover Jun to this  _ wonderful _ morning.

He ignores him for now and heads to the bathroom instead. He’s a mess as he stares at his reflection in the mirror and while splashing cold water on his face does feel refreshing, it still doesn’t help the way his head is aching.

He needs a shower but, he needs to take care of his head and the useless Jun in his room first. And he’s not stunned to find Jun still in the same position he left him when he steps out of the bathroom. Nino reaches out for his phone, taking a quick photo, before nudging Jun again and pushing the phone against his cheek, “If you don’t get up in the next minute, I’m sending this photo of you cuddling Sho’s jacket to Sho.”

That has Jun peeking behind the jacket, narrowing his eyes at the photo in Nino’s phone, and eyes Nino sharply, “You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet?”

His eyes drift between Nino and the phone, before he loudly groans, hissing as he pushes himself to sit up, “I hate you so much. Why am I your friend?”

“Because I was nice enough to not kick you out of my bed the entire night.” Nino recalls as he makes his way out of the room.

“As if you have the strength to do that.”

If Jun has the energy to shout that out, then he certainly has the ability to remain awake and eventually clean up and leave the room.

He pours himself a glass of water as he awaits the water to boil in the kettle, rummaging through the cupboard until he finds the painkiller and hopes it won’t take too long for its effect to take place after swallowing the pill.

He rubs his eyes at the sunlight making its way inside his kitchen through the window and pulls out two mugs. Jun eventually pads into the kitchen as Nino pours the coffee into the mugs and hands one of them wordlessly to Jun.

He’s rewarded with a grunt from Jun.

“Why did Sho give me his jacket?” Jun asks once caffeine seems to have kicked in and he’s finally in a state to hold a proper conversation that requires him to utter out words instead of grouchily responding with groans and grunts.

He drops said jacket on the counter and Nino snorts, “He didn’t  _ give _ you the jacket. You took it by yourself. You stole it.”

Jun furrows his brows and Nino rolls his eyes at him before taking another sip of his coffee.

He can’t remember the exact details of last night, but he does clearly remember dragging an equally drunk Jun with him and telling him to crash in his place for the night, and Jun refusing to sleep beside him despite the fact the two have grown up together and shared beds numerously because “ _ ’I don’t want to risk you accidentally grabbing it in your sleep and instead of smelling like Sho it’ll smell like you and after all I went through to grab the jacket without Sho noticing _ !’ had been your exact words, Jun-chan. Poor Sho-chan must be looking for his jacket now.”

Nino cackles at the way Jun’s eyes widen in horror at his words, “I―I didn’t say that.”

“And why would I lie about that?” He turns around and rinses his empty mug with water, and leaves it in the sink, “You did mention something about how wonderful Sho smells all the time too.”

Jun groans and hides his face against his hands, his cheeks reddening, and Nino can’t help the way he coos at that. He receives a glare, but it’s all non-threatening with his reddened cheeks.

“I won’t say a word.” A beat then, “At least not to Sho. But Aiba and Oh-chan probably noticed you stealing the jacket, so expect to hear questions from them―”

“I’m leaving.”

Nino chuckles as he grabs the mug when Jun hands him it and he tilts his head towards the counter, “Don’t forget your precious jacket.”

Jun huffs out a breath, grumbling under his breath, but grabs the jacket as he leaves.

* * *

“How’s your head now?”

Nino smiles at his mother’s words and drops his head back against the sofa.

It’s only been a bit over an hour since he’d been awakened by her earlier call with that intense headache, yet taking a cold shower and painkillers seems to have been enough to slowly help get rid of the aching in his head.

He’s far more refreshed and awake now, “Much better.” Nino runs a hand through his hair still slightly damp from his earlier shower, and drops himself on the sofa. He shuts his eyes and sighs in content, and hears his mother calling his name.

“It’s the weekend. You have any plans for today?” She asks, voice curious, and Nino hums slightly.

“Not really.”

“So you’re staying at home?”

“Yes.”

“Home?  _ All alone _ ?”

Nino takes in a deep breath preparing himself for what’s awaiting him. He knows that all-knowing tone and the implications behind her words, “Yes.  _ All alone _ . There isn’t anything wrong with that.”

“Except for the part you’re all alone.” Nino huffs out a breath at that and his mother clicks her tongue disapprovingly, “When was the last time you were in a relationship? I want to see my grandchildren already.”

“Onee-san has already given you a grandchild.” Nino mumbles out, dreading the rest of this conversation.

“I want to see  _ your _ children. At least I want to see you with someone that’ll always be there for you and takes care of you.”

“I can take care of myself perfectly well.” Nino interjects, rubbing his eyes and considering all the possible replies he can give to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

“I could tell by the state you were in today morning.”

“And I’m already feeling better.”

She hums out instead, ignoring Nino’s words as she goes on, “There is this very nice family that moved in nearby a while ago. They have a sweet daughter that’s around your age. But you’ll probably be more interested in their son, right? Next time you come over―”

At that, Nino sits sharply and instantly interjects despite the disapproving tone he gets, “No, no. No way. I don’t want to. Besides, how are you sure the guy is―”

“Into guys? I checked. His mother was very sweet and talkative when I invited her over the other day.”

Nino groans at her smug tone, “Please don’t tell me you told her unnecessary things about me.”

“I didn’t. But, her son later was meeting her somewhere so I invited him shortly before they left and he saw your photo and asked me who that was. I said it was my cute son and he seemed to agree. So, unless you’re planning on breaking your mother’s heart after all the trouble I went through, tell me why you’re against it?” She pauses as she includes in a matter-of-fact tone, “You did promise me you’ll be dropping by next weekend by the way, so don’t you think you’re getting away from this and hoping I’ll forget by the time you drop by.”

Silence lingers and Nino rubs his forehead, feeling his headache making its way back. She’s persistent and he knows how she won’t stop nagging him to at least meet the guy once, which really isn’t what’s on his mind now. Dating isn’t on his mind, especially dating his mother’s new neighbors’ son.

He could make up a work related excuse and how he’ll be needed during the next weekend, but it’ll be a blatant lie. He’s a proofreader for the company he works in, working from home and only dropping by the office once or occasionally twice a week. Even when he’d been called to get work done with a last moment notice, he’d still get it done at his home and send it through an email.

Besides, even if he does succeed in coming up with an excuse to not drop by this weekend, she’ll be anticipating him to visit the week after it. He can’t continue delaying the inevitable.

Nino lets out a heavy breath, ready to admit defeat and about to convince her he’ll just introduce himself to the guy, when it sinks in; she wouldn’t be asking him if he were already dating someone.

Right, he could lie to her and pretend to be in a relationship. He can make up the necessary details for later and when he’s in a safe zone away from her nagging and that neighbor’s son isn’t being brought up, he’ll tell her they broke up.

It’s the only answer he can come up with.

“Kazu?”

He’s snapped out of his thoughts and he clears his throat, feigning hesitancy, “Umm...yeah, mom, about that. I can’t really meet that guy.”

“Why?”

He takes in a deep breath, hoping he’s convincing enough with the way he stumbles over his own words, “I have a boyfriend.”

She tuts and Nino shuts his eyes tightly, crossing his fingers he can manage to convince her as she speaks next, tone skeptical, “And why didn’t you tell me that earlier?”

“Because I wasn’t sure when’s the right time to tell you. I didn’t want to tell you like this and besides, we didn’t have a talk about this. Even his family doesn’t know about me.”

“Huh.” She doesn’t utter a word for a while, probably letting Nino’s words sink in, and still doubtful about this entire thing, “You’re not trying to run away from not dropping by next weekend, right? Because you’re still coming by next weekend.”

“No, I’m not. I’ll drop by, I promise. But, without meeting that guy.”

“Right, and you’ll drop by next weekend with your boyfriend?”

He sputters at that, “No, of course not!”

“Why not?” She demands, “I want to meet him.”

Nino sighs, pinching his nose and really,  _ what hole has he dug himself into? _ “I need to talk to him first.”

“Good. Why don’t you plan something for tonight with him and explain everything to him. I want to meet him as soon as possible and then my grandchildren―”

“Mom!”

She chuckles brightly, “Fine, one step at a time.”

Nino chucks the phone aside the moment his mom ends the call, groaning loudly at the mess he’s started.

Today was supposed to be a simple day he’d focus on starting that new game he bought last week and never got the chance to try it out, yet the only thing that seems to be happening since the moment he woke up is a disaster followed by another.

Whatever, he can use the game as an escape from everything that has been occurring.

It’s only a couple of hours later, around the time he should be preparing something for lunch but he’s favoring his game over it, when his phone buzzes notifying him of a new text. He pauses the game, stretching his arms out slightly, and reaches out for his phone, spotting Ohno’s name on his screen.

“ _ My favorite pencil.” _

Nino stares at the text until the screen fades out and decides calling Ohno to get a direct answer would be the wisest choice.

It only takes a few seconds for the dial tone to go on before the call gets picked up directly.

“Nino.” Ohno says, voice chipper, the moment he picked up.

“What about your favorite pencil?” Nino asks, pushing the controller aside, and hears Ohno’s soft humming.

“I don’t have it.” Ohno answers and Nino hears a bit of shuffling before he’s speaking again, “You have it and I want it. I’ll drop by, okay?”

“Why would I have it?” Nino enquires and gets up, heading to the kitchen to prepare himself something when Ohno only chuckles, “It’s your pencil.”

“Last night you told me to draw Jun’s hands on the napkin, remember? You held on to the pencil for me later and I never took it back.”

Nino furrows his brows at Ohno’s words and turns back, heading back to his room instead, and grabs his jacket from where it had been discarded on the middle of the floor since the night before. A napkin falls out from his jacket but he’s not bothered by it, rather he stuffs his hand in the pockets of his jacket and true to Ohno’s words, he pulls out said pencil.

“Yeah, it’s here.” Nino drops the pencil aside on the nearby table, tossing his jacket aimlessly aside again, and leans down to pick up the napkin.

“I’m glad you didn’t lose it. I owe you one for keeping my favorite pencil safe.”

“Of course I would. I’m the best.” Nino picks up the napkin, turning it aside, and halts in his spot, eyes roaming over the sketch Ohno had done the night before, “You didn’t draw Jun’s hand by the way.”

Ohno chuckles at that, voice bright as he speaks, “I drew your hands and then you told me to draw mine. But, anyway, I think you threw the napkin.”

Nino doesn’t utter a word for a while, staring at the quick sketch Ohno had done of his hand and of Ohno’s hand next to it. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he can’t help but stare at it carefully, because somewhere at the back of his mind, there’s a part of him nagging him about this sketch and how there is something more about it. Yet no matter how much he’s thinking about it, nothing comes up. He can’t remember why he asked Ohno to draw Jun’s hand in the first place, why Ohno ended up drawing Nino’s hand instead, and why he asked him to draw his hands later. And most importantly, he can’t understand why Ohno had been so careful with the sketch of Nino’s hand, yet sloppy with his. It had been something quick, wasn’t it? It’s what Ohno said, yet there is something here that doesn’t make sense.

He swallows the lump in his throat and pushes himself to stand up.

“Why would I keep it?” Nino lies for the second time today as he pulls on the top drawer and drops the napkin inside.

Ohno tells him he’s leaving soon and Nino goes back to his game, lunch forgotten, and decides not to mull over the napkin any longer. It’s just a sketch, that’s it.

He doesn’t know how long it passes before the bell rings and Nino sighs loudly, deciding to turn off his game this time to grab lunch while Ohno’s here. He makes his way to the door, ready to pull it open and be greeted with the familiar sight of Ohno’s sleepy yet bright smile when he’s instead faced with another familiar gentle face.

“Mom?”

He doesn’t get a direct answer. Rather, the answer he gets is a pair of familiar arms pulling him in for a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her, can’t help the way he smiles at her familiar warmth and the comfort he gets from just being close to her. She squeezes him tightly when she finally speaks, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nino steps back and a bag is being pushed into his arm instantly. He grabs the plastic bag, peeking inside, “What’s this?”

“Lunch.” She simply answers, removing her shoes, and pats Nino on the back, “We’re having lunch together.”

“I don’t remember us planning this?” They make their way past the genkan to the kitchen, placing the bag down on the counter, and his mother instantly goes to work.

“I decided on that after our call. I just want to have a quick talk with my son.” She says as she takes the pot out of the bag, “Did you talk to him by the way?”

She removes the lid and Nino takes a quick peek at it.

Hamburger steak.

_ She wants him to talk. _

Nino stares at her carefully, at the way she sweetly smiles, and he really wasn’t prepared for this unpredicted visit. And most importantly, he hasn’t come up with sufficient essential details about his fake boyfriend.

“I did.” Nino replies just as his mother asks him to bring out and ready the plates as she heats their lunch.

“And what did he say? I can’t wait to see him next weekend.” He winces at that and slowly pulls the plates out.

“I just talked to him and planned for us to meet today. I’ll explain everything then―”

The doorbell’s loud and Nino’s never been more pleased to hear it). He places the plates down and rushes out the kitchen, letting out a long sigh―

“Hurry up and come back. I’m not staying much and I want to hear all about your boyfriend!”

Nino bites back his lips from groaning loudly and prays that whoever’s on the other side will be enough of a distraction for his mother.

“Nino.” Ohno smiles and Nino shuts his eyes tightly. He’d forgotten about that in the midst of the commotion that occurred.

“Of course it’s you.” Nino mumbles to Ohno and Ohno tilts his head slightly.

It’s not Aiba or Jun, the two he grew up with and his mother is familiar with. If it’d been either one of them―especially if it’d been Aiba with his never-ending stories about the pets he comes across daily―his mother would have been distracted and they wouldn’t be going back to the unwanted, dreadful conversation.

She doesn’t know Ohno and Nino sighs loudly when Ohno speaks, “You okay? Still hungover?”

“No.” Nino shakes his head, letting Ohno in and shutting the door behind him, “My mother is here and I’m trying to avoid a certain conversation.”

Ohno nods his head, not prodding any further, “I’ll be quick then.”

He keeps his eyes fixed on Ohno thoroughly as he takes off his shoes and the thought springs up in his mind before he even realizes it.

His mother doesn’t know Ohno, has never seen met him or seen his photo, and Nino’s certain he’s never mentioned him in front of his mother.

_ Ohno could be his fake boyfriend. _

“Nino, you okay?” Ohno asks, snapping Nino out of his thoughts, and Nino’s eyes widen when his mother calls him from the kitchen.

“Kazu, where did you put those plates I got you last time? You should use them!”

Nino grabs Ohno’s hand instead, nudging him to take a step back hurriedly, and in a hushed tone quickly speaks, “You said you owe me one for keeping your favorite pencil safe, right?”

Ohno blinks his eyes at him slowly, confused and seeming trying to comprehend what’s going on, before eventually slowly replying, “Yes, I said that. Why?”

Nino tightens his hold on Ohno’s hand, “So you’ll do anything I’ll ask you to?”

It’s somehow reassuring and heartwarming the way Ohno squeezes Nino’s hand back, brows furrowing as he attentively stares at Nino now, worry visible in his eyes as he speaks, “Of course. Is everything okay?”

Honestly, Nino does feel a tad bad about the way Ohno’s genuine concern with how he’s ready to instead ask him for a very ridiculous favor for just keeping his pencil with him.

Nino takes in a deep breath as he hurriedly mumbles out, “Can you pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my mom?”

Ohno’s eyes widen and he freezes for a second, before Nino nudges him, hearing his mother muttering something about the plates again, “I’m kind of running out of time. Please give me an answer―”

“Wait, you’re serious!” Ohno sputters out and Nino smacks his arm sharply, shushing him instantly.

“Oh my god you’re loud! Be quiet or she’s going to hear this!” Nino huffs out and Ohno shakes his head, rubbing his arm at the spot Nino smacked him a second ago.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ohno takes in a deep breath, “Why do I need to be your boyfriend?”

“Cause I told her I have one even though I don’t.” Nino answers as a matter of fact, “And before you ask, yes I know it’s ridiculous and stupid but I had no other choice.”

“You had no other choice? Really?” Ohno asks, doubtful, and Nino lets out a long breath.

Saying it out loud, it does really seem idiotic. He’s certain had his mind been clearer and had he not been trying to cure his hangover, he would have given out a much better answer. So he quietly explains it to Ohno.

“I promised I’ll drop by back home next weekend and she was trying to set me up with her new neighbor’s son.”

“Oh.” Ohno simply says, eyes widening again momentarily, but Nino notices his sudden change in demeanor, at the way he stands straighter, and eyes staring ahead idly.

Nino lets his shoulder slump, prepared to declare defeat when he hears his mother’s footsteps getting closer. Except, the moment he turns around, Ohno’s hand is back in his pulling him back sharply and forcing him to turn back.

“I’ll do it.”

Nino blinks his eyes. Ohno’s agreeing to this.

Sleepy Ohno that shows no interest in anything but art and fishing, that prefers to be told ahead when it comes to anything that’ll require him to exert any sort of effort and energy is agreeing to be his pretend boyfriend.

He really couldn’t ask for a better friend.

“You’re the best. I love you.” Nino says, grinning, and Ohno chuckles.

“That’s the plan, right?”

“Kazunari?”

Nino turns at his mother’s voice, smile still intact when he finds her stepping closer, eyes falling between him and Ohno, and the way Ohno’s still got his hand in his.

“Mom,” Nino glances back at Ohno momentarily and he’s met with a smile. He turns back to face his mother, Ohno squeezing his hand reassuringly as he says, “This is Ohno Satoshi. My boyfriend.”

Ohno lets go of his hand only to bow as he introduces himself again, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s so nice to meet you.” His mother’s grin is bright, eyes filled with delight as she steps closer to them, gushing over Ohno, “Thank you for taking care of my son. I hope he’s not giving you any sort of trouble.”

“Not at all. Nino’s…Nino.”

If they were still holding hands, Nino would be squeezing Ohno’s hand sharply to the point it’ll start inflicting pain and finds himself resisting the urge to smack Ohno again.

Thankfully, his mother is only gushing again, “Oh, look at you. You’re adorable!” She pauses and fixes her glance back at Nino, clapping her hands once as her smile deepens, “Is he joining us for lunch? That’ll be wonderful!”

Ohno parts his mouth hesitantly but Nino beats him to it and hopes the way he’s panicking inwardly doesn’t show when he speaks, “No, no. It’s fine. He’s on his way. We planned on meeting tonight, right?”

Ohno catches up instantly, “Yeah. Thank you, but I should get going―”

“Oh, no. I insist. You should stay.” His mother interrupts and Ohno shakes his head.

“No, really it’s fine. I don’t want to get in the way―”

“You won’t. I would love to have you join us. Besides, you must have dropped by for a reason, right?”

“I had something to do nearby and I just thought of dropping by to say hi. I’ll leave now―”

“Wait, have you ever tried Nino’s cooking?”

Nino stares at his mother carefully, at the way she’s keeping her eyes fixed on Ohno intently, and Ohno stutters slightly by the sudden question, “Y―yes. It was good.”

The way the corners of her lips tug just slightly is enough indication for Nino to know she’s already formulated a plan and is steps ahead of him to have Ohno staying, “And he got all his cooking skills from me and I just brought lunch and you have to try it out and let me know what you think. I’m not taking no for an answer.” The prospect of food has Ohno smiling instantly and his mother claps her hand again, “Great! I’ll go prepare everything and you two can join me.”

When her words sink in and when his brain starts working again, Ohno’s eyes widen but his mother has already turned around and walked away back to the kitchen. Nino rubs his eyes and the moment she’s out of sight, he smacks Ohno’s arm sharply again. He’s met with a frown and Nino rolls his eyes, “You just agreed to have lunch with us.”

“I’m hungry.” Nino shakes his head and motions for him to follow him.

“And an idiot. Just, try not to talk too much and follow my lead whenever I come up with anything.”

* * *

Lunch felt a lot like an interrogation.

His mother eyes had been fixed on them the entire time before her questions started. It started with general questions regarding Ohno ranging from his occupation to his hobbies that didn’t require Nino to interfere until she asked,  _ And how many kids do you want to have one day? _

Nino spent the next moments offering Ohno water and patting his back at the way he suddenly choked on his food and giving his mother a look enough to tell her to drop it while Ohno continued coughing.

Thankfully, she did drop the topic but it’d been the start of the questions about their relationship. Ohno had been the one who explained how they met― _ mutual friends; Aiba met Sho, my friend, and through that I met Nino and Jun.  _ Nino had answered how they’d been dating for a couple of months ( _ a short period to not raise any suspicion by the time they’ll break up by next weekend _ ).

It’d been inevitable and it was shortly later as she was leaving the topic of next weekend was brought up. Ohno had appreciatively responded with how he’ll need to check as he has a work project to finalize. It hadn’t been a direct rejection to have his mother demanding him to change his mind like their earlier experience with lunch and at the same time not confirming that he’ll be dropping by next week as well.

She seemed satisfied with the answer and left but not before hugging Nino tightly once again and whispering to him,  _ He seems really nice. I really like him. _

Which really wasn’t what Nino needs after his little dilemma earlier today with the napkin.

Ohno’s deep asleep on the sofa now, the little act probably consumed too much energy from him, and Nino stares at him quietly.

_ Why did he agree to pretend to be his fake boyfriend? And why did he draw their hands last night again? _

He sighs loudly and grabs the blanket he’d dragged just a moment ago to drape it over Ohno. He’s kneeling slightly, fixing the folded part of the blanket when Ohno flutters his eyes open.

“Go back to sleep.” Nino murmurs, trying not to fully awaken him.

“Did we really pretend to be dating or was it a weird dream?” Ohno mumbles, voice heavy with sleep as he rubs his eyes and Nino chuckles.

_ Of course it’d be a weird dream; the idea of them dating is weird. _

He bites his lips slightly when Ohno smiles sleepily at him, eyes shut again, and Nino looks down, “Thank you though. You really helped me.”

Ohno hums quietly, “It’s fine. It’s you, Nino.”

And there is something about the way he says it so confidently, as if that’s just enough of a reason, even though Nino’s never going to understand what he means by those words. Yet, he can’t help the warmth that’s radiating throughout his body at the thought of Ohno doing all of that for him.

“I don’t mind coming with you next weekend too, by the way.” Ohno slurs out and Nino shakes his head.

“It’s fine. We’ll have broken up by then.”

“But I thought you wanted someone to come with you and it’s why you made all of this up?” Ohno blinks his eyes open again and pouts childishly, “Was I that terrible of a boyfriend that you decided to end our fake relationship already?”

“I needed a fake boyfriend for now. By the time next weekend comes it’ll be fine.” Nino explains and Ohno furrows his brows.

“But if you go there next weekend after breaking up, your mother might try to set you up with your neighbor’s son again.”

He groans at that, “I didn’t really think through this. Fine, whatever, we’ll break up after this weekend. I’ll just go alone and tell her you’re busy with work or something.”

“So you don’t need me to come?” Ohno asks, shutting his eyes again, and Nino parts his mouth, ready to answer him when it suddenly hits him how he really didn’t think through this. If he goes there alone, it’ll be a repeat of today again. She’ll be persistent and demanding him to drop by the next weekend with Ohno and won’t drop it. She seems to like Ohno, which Nino didn’t account for, and she’s going to be asking for him. The last thing he needs is to make additional promises to meet again with his fake boyfriend and make it last longer than it should.

By next weekend, that’s it, that’s the furthest it’ll go.

“I kind of need you there next week.” Nino mumbles, voice barely audible, and Ohno chuckles gently.

“I told you it’s fine with me. I agreed at the very beginning thinking you need me to come with you as well.”

His stream of thoughts seem endless. He’s filled with an urge to prod Ohno and ask him why he agreed to do all of this for him and how it barely took him a few moments to decide on all of this when the doorbell goes off again.

Nino stares blankly at the direction of the door and Ohno blinks his eyes open again, “You’re expecting someone?”

He shakes his head and gets up, dreading whoever it might be after how the majority of today has gone by. When he opens the door, that thought is wiped away when he comes across the three familiar faces of Aiba, Jun, and Sho. He smiles, filled with relief he opened the door to find these three but regrets it the moment Aiba opens his mouth.

“You never told me you’re dating! Why did you hide it from me?!”

Nino frowns at that and repeats Aiba’s words, “I never told you I’m dating? And I hid it from you?”

“Yes! I thought I’d be the first to know and I wouldn’t have to know about it like this!”

Aiba’s got his cheeks puffed out slightly and Nino furrows his brows at his sudden outburst. His mind’s racing all over the place trying to comprehend what’s going on and ready for any interruption to clarify what’s going on.

Jun seems to pick up on that and pats Aiba’s back, pushing him forward, “Just get in and explain everything properly.”

Aiba glimpses back at Jun, probably ready to argue, but Jun’s glare is enough to have him back down, and comply with Jun’s earlier words. Except that dissolves the moment he takes his shoes off and his eyes fall on Ohno’s shoes, “He’s here!”

Nino rubs his head and points towards the direction of his living room, “Just go there. He’s there.”

Aiba straightaway dashes there and when Nino darts his gaze back in front, he’s met with intense gazes from Sho and Jun, “And what’s wrong with you two?”

Sho steps forward, patting his back softly, “We need to talk. But, I need to deal with Ohno first.”

He makes his way past him, joining Aiba and Ohno, and Nino shakes his head before abruptly looking back at Jun, “If you don’t give me a proper answer soon.”

Jun rolls his eyes, “Aiba’s an idiot and he might have suddenly blurted that out, but he did say it clearly. He wants to know why you hid it from us you’re dating.”

Nino tsks at that, “I’m not dating anyone.”

Jun parts his mouth, ready to argue, but his resolve dissolve as he stares at Nino, “W―wait, you’re serious? You’re not dating Ohno?”

Nino’s eyes widen at Jun’s, “Why do you think I’m dating him?”

“Aiba said that! Oh my god, Aiba you’re an idiot and you definitely misheard something!” Jun shouts as he makes his way towards the living room and Nino shakes his head as he follows him.

Ohno’s pouting between Sho and Aiba, and Aiba stares at Nino, then back at Ohno, “Wait, you two are not dating?”

“No.”

The reply from them is instant and Aiba furrows his brows, “But my mother called and she said she just talked to your mother and she was really happy because she met your boyfriend. And when I asked her his name she said it’s Ohno.”

Nino groans and Ohno chuckles, “It was a lie. We only pretended to be together when his mother came by.”

“Why would you do such a stupid thing?” Sho says and Nino eyes him intensely.

“I came up with that stupid idea because she was trying to set me up with her neighbor’s son and I had a hangover. Shut up.” He plops himself down and groans, “This will just get worst by next weekend.”

“What’s happening next weekend?” Jun asks, sitting down beside him, and Nino sighs.

“It’s a long story, but Oh-chan is dropping by with me to visit my mom―”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Aiba to come up with these ideas.” Jun interrupts and Aiba screeches.

“Hey!”

Sho’s staring at Ohno intently, with such an unfamiliar glow in his eyes, and averts his gaze to look at Nino, “Wait, you’re going to pretend to what exactly?”

“We’re pretending to be together.” Nino answers and Sho nods his head hesitantly.

“That’s it. Pretending to be together?”

“Yes.”

“Together?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“And you wouldn’t use another word that’s more commonly used?”

“And you’re spending too much time with Aiba too.” Jun interjects and Sho shrugs while Aiba screeches again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aiba huffs out and stares at Nino brightly, “Anyway, I’m ready! Until next weekend, I’ll help you two with everything you need to practice making it believable!”

“See this is why I was saying that earlier. Why would you encourage this?” Jun sighs and Aiba argues, but Nino doesn’t pay attention to it.

He fixes his eyes on Sho to find him mumbling quietly to Ohno.

_ What was he trying to say? _

* * *

Surpassing everyone’s expectations, Sho’s the one that takes upon himself to help them make a convincing lie.

It hadn’t been a total surprise that the first question had been regarding how long they’d been together. They need an exact date and details. Always the logical thinker even in the most absurd situations, Sho’s the one that decides on a date; the first of April,  _ April Fools. _

Nino had been ready to protest, how that’s like directly going to his mother and telling her this entire thing has been an act, when Sho said, “ _ You two literally kissed on that day just so your prank on Aiba would work.” _

He’d pranked Aiba in believing it’s Christmas and it was a success. He’d stayed over at Aiba’s place that day and while Aiba slept, he’d gone and decorated his place with the exact decorations he had all over his place for Christmas. Aiba hadn’t been entirely convinced even when he saw his phone and screamed when he saw the date also indicating it’s Christmas. He’s grown up with Nino; he’s gotten used to his pranks. Of course the only thing that convinced him was when Ohno accidently stepped beside Nino underneath the mistletoe―underneath the same damn mistletoe Aiba placed last Christmas and awaited any two of his friends to stand underneath it, which didn’t happen much to his dismay― and Aiba had told them they must kiss. He’d probably been expecting them to reveal it right there and then it’s a prank, but Nino refused to have his prank end that way and the next he knew, he was pulling Ohno and Ohno, who’d been so informed of the prank, had so willingly allowed him to kiss him.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t kiss my friends like that.” Sho said as he shook his head and Nino smirked at that.

“Then, how do you kiss your friends? Jun’s here, maybe you can do a little demonstration?”

There was a cushion thrown sharply towards him which he avoided and he ended up spending the rest of the night sitting behind Sho, hiding from Jun’s attacks and sharp glares.

* * *

There’s something comforting about it and the warmth that he gets when he’s here is indescribable. He has a smile on display as he lets his eyes linger on his mother’s house. It’s still the same house he grew up in, filled with his mother’s warmth and genuine happiness, despite having long grown up and moved out.

When he takes a quick look aside, he’s not entirely surprised to find Ohno staring at the house with a blank expression. He nudges him slightly and he glimpses back at Nino, “I’m actually nervous now. Meeting the parents is a huge step in the relationship.”

Nino shakes his head and chuckles slightly, “You’re an idiot. We’re not dating for real and you already met my mom. It’ll be fine.” Nino pauses as he quietly adds, “And you remember everything we went over, right?”

Ohno nods his head and Nino takes in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

It only takes a few seconds before the door’s opened and Nino can’t help the smile that comes across his face at the small figure standing behind the door, a bright smile instantly making its way across her face when she spots Nino.

“Kazunari oji-san!” She squeals and rushes to hug him tightly when he leans down for her. She wraps her arms tightly around him, giggling against his neck when Nino hoists her up and balances her on his hips as he stands up straight.

“Ah, you’ve become heavier.” Nino scrunches up his nose playfully at her when she leans backwards to stare at him and she’s got her cheeks puffed out at that.

“I’m not!” She argues and Nino hums, pretending to be unconvinced and she huffs out another breath, “It’s because I’m growing taller!”

“Are you sure just taller?” Nino raises a brow, grinning at the way she’s jutting her lips out now. He chuckles slightly, running a hand through her hair, and looks back at Ohno, only for his stomach to do a little flip at the gentle smile Ohno’s got on display.

“Oji-san, who’s that?” She asks, finally seeming to notice Ohno as she glances between him and Ohno.

“He’s Ohno Satoshi-san, and he’s my friend.” Nino glimpses back at Ohno but not before keeping his eyes on her first, “Ohno, this is my niece Kazuko. She’s grown heavier recently―”

“Oji-san! I have not!” She pouts as she looks back at Ohno, “I have not! I’ve just become taller!”

Ohno chuckles gently and Nino doesn’t pay much attention to what he’s telling her, tempted to tease her again, when another voice joins their conversation.

“Are you planning on staying here the entire time?” Nino grins at his mother.

He’s not entirely surprised with how she gives Ohno a much better greeting and there’s a tiny hand tugging his arm and making him glance back at the little girl he’s still carrying.

“I have a pet fish and I want to take him out for a walk, do you want to come with me?” She asks, eyes bright and hopeful and Nino hums at that.

“How are you planning on taking your fish on a walk?”

“I’ll carry him.” She says in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and rolls her so endearingly familiar.

Still, Nino tickles her and sends her into a laughing fit, “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.”

Her eyes crinkle and she’s still giggling even when his mother steps forward and picks her up and motions for them to follow her inside. Nino finds himself unconsciously holding Ohno’s hand when he remembers his earlier words and pulling him inside with him wordlessly. Ohno doesn’t pull his hand away, even when his mother takes them inside to the kitchen.

“Kazu, be a sweetheart and prepare some coffee for Ohno-kun. I need to give our neighbor a few things and I’ll be joining you in a bit, okay?” She says and Nino nods his head idly, watching his mother put Kazuko down. She wobbles out the kitchen and his mother offers a sweet smile towards Ohno’s direction before stepping out.

Nino glances at Ohno, aware of how he still hasn’t let go, and hums slightly, “She likes you.”

“Of course she would.”

Nino rolls his eyes and lets go of his hand as he goes to prepare the coffee. Ohno hums gently as he looks around, “You have a nice house. I could imagine it being a good house for so many fish.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying and I’m not going to even try to understand it.” Nino grabs two mugs, placing them down, and takes a peek at Ohno, “Please don’t say anything like that in front of them. They’ll just tell me to break up with you.”

Ohno chuckles and shakes his head, “No, you love me too much to allow that to happen. You’ll just try to convince them how wonderful I am.”

Nino snorts at that and pours the coffee in the two mugs, “You’re really an idiot.”

He places the warm mugs filled with fresh coffee on the table nearby and motions for Ohno to join him. Ohno wraps his fingers around the mug, eyes blankly staring at it, and Nino nudges him slightly, voice barely above a whisper when he speaks, “You’re still nervous?”

“A bit.” Ohno confesses and Nino nods his head.

“I’m not leaving your side. So don’t worry about my mother’s questions, I’ll be here.”

He watches the way his hold of the mug tightens and how he bites his lips slightly. And Nino’s filled with an urge to know what’s causing that reaction when he hears tiny footsteps getting closer. He glances aside and finds Kazuko padding inside with a small fish bowl in her hands, with a single goldfish fish in it.

She holds the bowl for Ohno and Ohno gently picks it up, placing it on the table in front of them. She claps in delight, eyes twinkling, “That’s my fish, Kiiro!”

“But he’s orange.” Nino blurts out instantly and it has Kazuko puffing out her cheeks again and Ohno chuckles, shaking his head, and nudges Nino.

“Stop annoying her.” Ohno has a gentle smile on display for Kazuko instead, “The name suits him. How long have you had him?”

“A  _ long  _ time!” She proudly says, eyes still twinkling, and Ohno glances at Nino, furrowing his brows slightly.

“She’s had him for nearly two years. Kazue bought him a proper tank and actually takes good care of him.” Nino explains and Kazuko nods her head eagerly.

“He has a very nice tank! But mom told me I had to put him in this bowl since we’re staying over here this weekend.” She taps the tank, making Kiiro swim in the other direction, and she giggles at that.

Nino vaguely remembers his mother mentioning how Kazue’s husband has gone for a business trip the entire of this month and figures it’s why they’re staying over here this weekend.

“Kazuko-chan, come here. Mom wants you.” His mother says when she joins them in the kitchen and pats Kazuko’s head when she walks past her and goes to her mother. She turns her attention away and focus on Nino with a sweet, over-affectionate smile.

_ Oh no. _

“Kazunari, sweetheart, come with me for a second.”

Nino stares at her momentarily, “Why?”

“Kazunari.” She repeats, voice still overly sweet and Nino huffs out a breath that has he sternly calling him this time, “ _ Sweetheart.” _

Beside him, Ohno can’t suppress his laugh and he groans, elbowing him sharply as he gets up and his mother grabs him by his elbow, dragging him out the kitchen with her.

“Listen, we’re having a cooking competition in our area here for three weekends in a row. It’s starting next week and I’m helping in the organization along with many of our neighbors. Just now I finished handing a few things to our new neighbor, the one I told you about, remember? She’s also participating.”

They’re stopped by the doorway, the door propped open, and his mother keeps on glancing outside.

Nino shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose when he realizes what’s going on, “I told you I don’t want to meet him.”

She tsks slightly, “He was helping his mother carry a few things and they just happened to see your car and he wants to meet you. That’s it, nothing more.”

“Mom―”

“Ah, here he is!” She ignores his words and waves slightly, “Come here!”

Nino takes in a deep breath and plasters a fake, polite smile when he turns around. True to his mother’s words, he seems young and around his age. He’s smiling politely, running a hand through his well-kempt hair, pushing it aside, and Nino can understand why he’d be considered attractive, yet the first thought that goes through Nino’s mind, the only thing he can think of is,  _ He looks nothing like Ohno. _

Yet,  _ why is he thinking of this only? _

“Kazunari, this is Harada Akihiro-kun, our neighbor’s son.” His mother speaks first and Nino nods his head slightly, offering his hand to Akihiro, and Akihiro shakes his hand, his smile still intact.

“Ninomiya Kazunari. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Harada Akihiro. It’s nice to finally meet you. Your mother mentioned you quite a few times.”

Nino forces a chuckle and tries not to think too much about how Akihiro had seemed to hold his hand a bit too tightly for a quick handshake and instead decides to continue being polite and formal, “Thank you for helping my mother, Harada-san―”

“You can call me Akihiro. It’s a bit confusing when I hear Harada in here since they could be calling my parents as well.” Akihiro says, grinning brightly, and Nino nods his head idly.

He wants to go away as quick as possible.

“Oji-san! Mom wants you!”

Nino perks up at Kazuko’s voice and politely excuses himself before turning around and hurrying back to the kitchen from where Kazuko had called him.

“Kazuko-chan, you’re my favorite niece.” Nino ruffles her hair and stands straight, eyes falling back on Ohno still sat in the same spot he left him earlier, except his sister has joined him now.

“But I’m your only niece!” Kazuko argues, pulling on his hand, and Nino ignores her slightly, keeping his eyes on his sister as she says something to Ohno, emitting a laugh from him. Kazue gets up eventually and sighs as she calls for Kazuko.

“Stop annoying my daughter, will you?” The gentle smile across her face contradicts her words and she’s got a soft look in her eyes when it lands back on Ohno, before pulling Nino in for a hug as she says in a quiet whisper only for him to hear, “He’s a keeper. I can see why mom likes him. Don’t be stupid and let him go.”

Nino forces a smile when she steps back and doesn’t utter back anything in response to that.

_ Breaking up is going to be much more difficult than he anticipated. _

“Mom needs a few things I’m going with Kazuko to bring, but I shouldn’t take too long. Hopefully when I get back you’ll still be here?” She asks and Nino smirks.

“I know you miss me―”

“Come on, Kazuko. It’s time to go.”

Nino laughs at the way she rolls her eyes, much like Kazuko had done earlier, and watches her as she grabs Kazuko’s hand. Kazuko waves eagerly at them as they step out and Nino finally allows himself to let out a long breath and drops himself beside Ohno.

“You okay?” Ohno asks, eyes focused on Kiiro swimming around aimlessly in the bowl, “Your sister is very sweet by the way.”

“I just met that guy. He was helping around and saw my car and apparently told my mom he wants to meet me. You being here was supposed to stop that yet that didn’t happen.” Nino groans, slumping back in his seat, and watches Ohno furrows his brows slightly.

“Was I a failure?” Ohno asks and Nino sighs, sitting straight slightly to pick up his earlier mug and twirls it around.

“No. This way I still have you and mom won’t try to make anything happen between me and him.” He takes a quick sip of the coffee and puts it down. He casts his eyes back towards Ohno and finds his eyes roaming and following Kiiro in the bowl, tongue slightly peeking, and Nino can tell it’s his concentrated look, the one far too focused on planning how to draw the fish down to its tiniest details later on.

His mother’s familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Nino bumps his knees against Ohno’s when she steps in the kitchen with Akihiro trailing behind her.

“That’s him?” Ohno whispers and Nino mutters back a barely audible yes and forces another smile when Akihiro looks between him and Ohno. His mother pulls back the chair opposite Nino and urges Akihiro to sit down as she prepares for him coffee.

He smiles politely towards Ohno and it’s so visible the way his eyes lack their earlier brightness and the way they’d been twinkling when he’d spoken to Nino. Nino clears his throat, grabbing Ohno’s attention, “Ohno, this is Harada Akihiro, one of the neighbor’s son.”

Ohno’s smile seems to be genuine as he offers his hand to Akihiro and introduces himself, “Ohno Satoshi, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Akihiro replies, voice slightly hesitant before letting go of Ohno’s hand, “You’re Ninomiya-san’s friend?”

Nino’s ready to answer, to say he’s a friend of some sort, not finding it necessary to reveal it just yet, when Ohno beats him to it with, “His boyfriend.”

Akihiro’s reaction is immediate with the way his eyes widen, mouth gaping, and gasping slightly, before seeming to realize it and he instantly gains his composure, and nods his head wordlessly.

Ohno’s smile doesn’t flatter until he notices Kiiro swimming downwards, pushing the gravel at the bottom of the bowl, and the goldfish seems to have stolen his attention again.

Akihiro shifts slightly in his seat, looking downwards, as he mumbles out, “I had no idea you had a boyfriend. Cause from what your mother said I thought you weren’t dating anyone.”

_ So she did say unnecessary things. _

“She didn’t know about us until very recently.” Nino explains quietly, staring at his mother when she stops by Akihiro’s side to hand him the cup of coffee she prepared for him and sits down in the empty seat across Ohno.

“Kiiro’s quite cute, isn’t he?” She tells Ohno, completely ignoring Nino’s stare, and Ohno nods his head.

“He’s amazing.”

_ They’re bonding over a goldfish. Why is this happening to him? _

“Did your mother tell you about the cooking competition?” Akihiro asks, seeming trying to stir up a conversation, and Nino figures it won’t do him any harm indulging him as long as this conversation remains the way it is.

“Not that much.” Nino answers and Akihiro nods his head, eyes bright again, and Nino figures he’s eager to explain everything to him.

“It’s a cooking competition starting next weekend and for the two consecutive weekends. A duo signs up to bring a dish each round, and making it to the final week. The winner duo get a prize of 700,000 yen. Takahashi-san is the one giving out the winning prize. It’s been arranged by the ones living in this area and at first it’d just been us as well taking part, but we’ve gotten participations from other nearby neighborhoods recently.” Akihiro explains and Nino hums.

Takahashi-san has always been known as the rich neighbor ever since they were young.

“You’re taking part?”

“Of course.” He pauses slightly before adding, “I’m actually a chef in a small restaurant nearby. So, this is quite exciting for me.”

Nino smiles at that, “Of course it’d be. Good luck. I hope you’ll win.”

“Thank you.” Akihiro answers bashfully, staring downwards at the mug placed in front of him before glancing at Nino momentarily, “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you work as Ninomiya-san?”

“I’m a proofreader for the company I work with, so I mostly work from home.”

Akihiro nods his head and his eyes fall on Ohno, deep in a conversation about the goldfish’s tail with his mother, “And Ohno-san?”

“He’s an artist.” Nino answers, even though Ohno has looked aside at the mention of his name, and it grabs Akihiro’s attention.

“So you work independently?” Akihiro asks, eyes attentively fixed on Ohno abruptly, and Nino doesn’t really like where this is going.

Ohno shakes his head slightly, “I work for a creative design company, but I do some independent work as well.”

Akihiro quiets down for a moment and he’s just about to speak again when Nino’s mother interrupts, “Why don’t you join as well, Kazunari? You can cook.”

Nino shakes his head at that, “I can cook normally. That’s it. There’s nothing special about my cooking.”

“I like your cooking.” Ohno interjects and Nino freezes at that, his heart warming up at Ohno’s sincerity, and he doesn’t miss noticing the way his mother coos at that.

“See, even he agrees. And everyone from here is participating. You should as well. I feel like you can do it.” She eagerly adds on and Nino sighs, ready to disagree again, when he notices the way Akihiro perks up.

“Then you can join me! We can be a duo. I’m confident with my cooking abilities and I’m sure we can create something wonderful together.”

His eyes are twinkling again and Nino’s resisting the urge to get up and leave once again. Instead, he takes in a deep breath and tries to reject the entire idea all together despite the huge amount of money is tempting enough to let him agree, “As exciting as it sounds, I’m not really sure. I mean I need someone I can cook with. And I’m sure you’re great at cooking, but I’ve never cooked with you.”

Akihiro if anything is persistent, shaking his head before eagerly countering with, “We can practice before the actual competition! Besides, now I’m really curious and would love to try your cooking and for you to try my cooking.”

_ And Nino really wants to try how death feels like right now. _

He can’t find it in himself to reject the entire idea, and he knows it’s because his mind can’t stop thinking of the money that’ll be awaiting them if they manage to win, and he’s really,  _ really _ , hating himself for that right now―

“I’ve cooked with you before. We can join together, Nino.”

Nino whirls his head at Ohno’s voice and his mother claps her hand.

“That’d be so wonderful! Wait, I’ll go grab the sign-up sheets!” She’s out in an instant and Akihiro’s gloomy in his spot.

“Are you sure?” Nino asks Ohno quietly and Ohno nods his head.

“It’s fine. I know you want to join.”

Nino stares at him with a smile, “Thank you.”

Ohno goes back to staring at the fish and Nino tries to not thinking too much about why his heart had warmed up at Ohno’s words.

* * *

Sho’s laugher is loud and Nino resolves to kick him sharply to shut him up, while Jun shakes his head.

“I thought by next weekend you two should have broken up, yet now you’re dragging this for over a month to compete in a cooking competition?” Jun rubs his head and Nino tsks.

“It’s 700,000 yen. We could win that.” Nino argues and Jun shakes his head again.

“And then what? Break up with him right after the competition?” Jun raises a brow when Nino huffs out a long breath and slumps down on the sofa.

“I didn’t think it through―”

“Again.” Jun scoffs and glares at Nino when he throws a cushion at him.

“Shut up. That guy was annoying and my mom was so persistent in having me join―”

“And you’re stingy and love money.” Sho adds, which Nino decides to ignore as he goes on.

“I have to win. That guy is so determent to have me try his cooking and if I win then it’ll be my indirect way to tell him to fuck off because my cooking is better than his even though he’s a chef.” Nino whines and Sho chuckles.

“Or just have Ohno tell him to stop flirting with you. He’s supposed to be your boyfriend, right?”

Nino mock gasps, “Do I seem to be some damsel in distress awaiting my prince charming?”

“Always one for dramatics I see. Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with admitting to wanting help. I admit, I do feel like I’m in distress and awaiting my prince charming to come and bring me my beloved jacket back.”

Jun cringes at that, “Ugh, Sho-san. No. Are you seriously imagining your prince charming to come with that ugly camouflage jacket and win your heart?”

“He has such low standards. I’m sure  _ whoever _ likes him is lucky.” Jun’s eyes widen at Nino’s words and Nino chuckles when Sho frowns.

“Why do you two hate my jacket―”

“Hate isn’t the proper word. I despise that jacket and I want to burn it one day.”

Sho’s frown deepens and Nino sits up straight, “Anyway I came here for Jun-pon. I need your help―”

“No.”

“Thanks best friend. I knew I could count on you. So what I was thinking―”

“Did you even hear me―”

“Maybe we could start tomorrow―”

“Nino!”

“Yes?” Nino flutters his eyes at Jun and Jun groans.

“What do you want?”

“Help me with what we’re supposed to cook. You cook ridiculous fancy things from time to time.”

“You really have a way to ask people to help you, you know?”

Nino shrugs and gets up, stopping by Jun to kneel down slightly and whisper in his ear, “Give Sho his jacket now and he’ll forever consider you to be his prince charming―”

“Shut up! Fine, fine! I’ll help you!” Jun huffs out a breath and Nino grins, ignoring the way Sho’s looking between them.

“So, tomorrow?”

* * *

“There are many things to consider when you’re going to start―”

“I’m getting hungry already.”

“―First of all, from what you said, they’re going to mention what sort of meal you’ll be asked to make, right? You need to first assess that―”

“I’m not that hungry, but what do you want for dinner afterwards?”

“―and decide on the best course of action to take based on the sort of―”

“Hmm, what’s that place called again? The one we ordered from last time?”

“―are you two listening to me?”

Jun heaves out a long breath and turns around, glaring at Nino and Ohno, and Nino smiles brightly, “We thought you were talking to yourself.”

“Why would I be talking to myself that loudly―fine, never mind. Just focus from now on.” Jun huffs out a breath, “Anyway, the first round is appetizers, right?”

“Yes.” Ohno confirms, holding his thumbs out.

“Alright, first thing― _ and you better be listening this time― _ instead of wasting time in the beginning deciding what to cook, I’ll give you a few advices and guidelines you can follow. And after that, I’ll start with the actual cooking. Alright? Any questions before we start?”

“Yes.” Nino grins brightly and Jun narrows his eyes at him, “Have you ever cooked for Sho before?”

“Actual  _ real  _ questions regarding this or I will strangle you both with your aprons.”

“Can I be strangled by Nino’s apron? I like it more than the one I’m wearing―”

“Satoshi!”

* * *

“Not a single one has been folded properly.”Ohno says with a pout, staring at the plate of gyoza they just spent the last hour trying to prepare.

Nino takes a look around his kitchen and at the mess they’ve created of the plates stacked up atop each other, of the unnecessary utensils spread around, and of where Ohno had spilled flour on the floor.

“We just need to try again.” Nino grabs a towel, running it under the water just enough to have it damp to wipe off the floor and hands it to Ohno. As he goes to clean off the mess he made, Nino picks up the plates, placing them in the sink, and starts washing them.

“You think we can win?” Ohno asks once he’s wiped the floor and has discarded the towel.

“We’re a mess. What makes you think we’ll win?” Nino runs the plate under the water, rinsing the soap off, and places it down on a rack to dry.

Ohno wordlessly picks up the dish towel and starts drying the plates, “Then why did you let us join in the first place?”

Nino snorts at Ohno’s question and hands him the next plate, “You’re the one that told my mother we’ll join together. I didn’t bring it up.”

Ohno frowns slightly, “Of course I had to. I love you and that guy was trying to steal you away from me.” Nino gazes at him, at the way he continues drying the plate, then holds out his hand for the next plate. Except Nino doesn’t hand it to him, staring at him until it makes Ohno to look back at him, “What?”

“We’re in a fake relationship. We’re not dating for real.”

Nino hands him the plate eventually and he nods his head. Ohno dries off the plate and Nino’s rinsing the next plate when Ohno softly says, “Still, I love you.”

He settles to splattering water towards his direction and Ohno cackles, stepping aside, and Nino shakes his head, “You’re annoying.”

The fluttering in his stomach is sudden and Nino keeps his eyes fixed on the plate, rinsing it thoroughly, and refusing to glance towards Ohno’s direction.

_ I love you. _

Ohno didn’t mean those words, or at least the love he has for him is the same as he has for his other friends. But, the moment he heard those words from Ohno, he couldn’t help the way his heartbeats started racing at how different it’d be if Ohno truly meant those words.

Which doesn’t make sense, because he’s only Ohno’s friend and he’s certain he doesn’t love Ohno, yet suddenly nothing makes sense.

“Should we start again tomorrow?” Ohno asks once the final plate has been dried off and Nino nods his head.

He’ll just busy himself with cooking and ignore his heart.

* * *

Ohno yawns and Nino pokes his side, “Don’t fall asleep when the judges pass by our table, okay?”

He rubs his eyes and Jun pats his back encouragingly, “You can do it and you two will pass today’s round. Okay?”

“And then I can sleep?” Ohno looks back at Jun with a pout and Jun nods his head.

“Only if you win.”

“What if we lose?”

“No sleep.”

Ohno frowns at Jun’s stern words and Nino shakes his head at them. At least Ohno’s occupied with something to keep him awake until the competition starts.

They’d spent the majority of the week practicing, dropping by each other’s places after work to try to prepare it properly, and managed to finally finish preparing a batch folded properly. It’s not enough and it’s not a guaranteed win, but it’s an improvement.

Jun had been the one that prepared for them recipes to practice based. It’d been essentially the same recipe with a few alterations. And it’d been Sho’s idea to prepare something not to grab the judge’s attention, but the audience. Because while there are three judges, the audience will still vote for their favorite dish as well. The majority of the audience consists of the ones living within this neighborhood, especially the housewives.

“ _ They’ll want something impressive yet easy and simple so they can try it out without wasting too much time. Try going for a different approach from the professional chefs _ .”

And Aiba added the last part with,

“ _ We can have their kids vote for you two as well! And I have a special trick we can use. We just have to come early and get the front row seats.” _

And it’s finally here today; the first day of the competition. It’s held outdoors in an open area, with an area designated for the audience, and the area for the competitors with the several tables set around. It won’t be long until they’ll all be called to standby and Jun will be joining Aiba and Sho in the audience.

At that, Nino takes a quick look aside towards the audience and finds Aiba and Sho seated in the front row seats, and a chair left between them for Jun. Sho’s wearing a plain black jacket and Nino nudges Jun.

“You’re not giving him his jacket back, are you?”

Jun tsks, “I’m doing him a favor. That jacket is hideous and he looks much better now.”

“Aww, Jun-chan just admitted he finds Sho to be good looking.” Ohno coos, suddenly much more awake, and Jun shakes his head.

“I didn’t say that―”

“Anyway, you just want to keep the jacket with you so you can sleep while cuddling it again.” Nino interrupts and Ohno perks up at that.

“ _ Again _ ? What have I missed―”

“I’m leaving. I hate you two.”

Nino laughs as Jun walks away towards Aiba’s and Sho’s direction and glances back at Ohno when shortly later the contestants are being called, “You ready?”

Ohno yawns again and Nino figures that’s the best answer he can get from him.

He shakes his head when he glances aside and this time finds Aiba excitedly waving for them and at the group of girls huddled behind them, clapping when they notice Nino has turned around only to hide the fact they haven’t been paying attention to anything and they’ve only been paying attention to the person sat in front; Jun, Aiba’s secret weapon to get additional votes.

It’s hilarious how Jun’s oblivious about it and Nino’s thankful for him, at least this way they managed to have a great start with a small group already guaranteeing to vote for them.

* * *

“You did so well today!”

Nino smiles at his mother despite the sheer exhaustion that has settled upon him and next to him, he can notice Ohno biting his lips and stifling another yawn. He pokes his sides slightly when Ohno shuts his eyes and blinks them open, smiling sleepily at Nino.

“You want to sleep?” Nino asks quietly and Ohno hums, shutting his eyes again.

“I always want to sleep.”

It’s night already and he’d been planning on going home after the competition but then his mother was there, pulling him in for a tight hug, excited about them passing the first round and making him stay for dinner.

Then he spotted his sister next, with Kazuko in her arms clapping for them, but Nino could tell she didn’t seem as eager as always.

It’s only later when Kazue had stepped beside him, quietly whispering for him only to hear, “Her goldfish Kiiro died yesterday morning and she’s been upset since then.”

Now, Kazue has taken her up to her old bedroom after falling asleep in her lap and after their mother told her to stay over tonight. The little change could cheer Kazuko up.

“Mom, we should get going. It’s getting late and I need to drive both of us back before I get too tired to do so.” Nino rubs his eyes and stands up, even when his mother tuts at that.

“You’re already too tired.”

“Which is why I need to leave―”

“Which is why you two need to stay over here tonight.”

Nino freezes at that and he shakes his head instantly, “No, no. We’re leaving.”

“I’m not letting you step out of here and drive when you’re this tired. Just sleep in your old bedroom. Besides, Satoshi-kun has already fallen asleep.” His mother points behind him and Nino whirls at that, holding himself back from groaning at Ohno when he finds his eyes tightly shut, and taking in deep breaths.

He’s not really helping Nino make a point. But much more significantly, it’s not really helping that his mother has already stood up, muttering something to herself about bringing in an extra futon.

“Mom, I’ll just wake him up and we’ll leave it’s fine.” Nino argues again and his mom shakes her head.

“You’re going to wake him up to take him upstairs to sleep. You two are too tired and exhausted to leave now.” She walks away not leaving Nino with any chance to argue.

He’s really tired and exhausted and he knows had Ohno not been with him, he’d easily agreed to stay over tonight. Yet, Ohno, his pretend boyfriend that he’s dragged into this charade is with him and Nino has already made him agree into doing countless ridiculous things with him just to help Nino keep up with his lie.

Moreover, the way his heart has been messing with his mind these last few days with the mess that’s going on, he really needs to take a break from Ohno as much as possible.

Nino steps in front of him, watching him take in deep breaths, and sighs before rubbing his arm gently and softly calls out for him, “Oh-chan. Come on, get up.”

Ohno scrunches up his nose and flutters his eyes open, offering a sleepy smile to Nino, and shuts his eyes again.

“We’re leaving now?” He asks, voice slurry, and already half-asleep.

“Just stay over, Satoshi-kun. You’re too tired and Kazu’s staying over too!” His mother speaks before Nino gets the chance and Nino shakes his head.

He’s ready to oppose when Ohno still half-asleep and eyes closed mumbles, “Okay.”

Nino’s eyes widen when his mother walks out, murmuring how she was right, and Nino smacks Ohno’s arm sharply. That’s enough to startle him awake and he furrows his brows at Nino, “Why?”

“You just agreed to stay over here tonight!” Nino’s ready to hit him again when Ohno simply wraps his hand around his arm and smiles sheepishly.

“Oops?”

“Oops?  _ Really _ ? That’s the only thing you’ve got to say?” Nino narrows his eyes at him and Ohno chuckles.

“At least I can go to sleep instantly.”

Nino pulls his arm instead, nudging him to get up, and pulls him upstairs with him to his old bedroom. When they’re upstairs, Nino pushes open the door of his room, letting Ohno enter before him.

It’s still the same bedroom with his small bed pushed in one corner of the room, a desk adjacent to it, and a small table in the middle of the room. His desk is filled with some of his old books and comics, and he’s certain he’ll find a couple of copies he borrowed from Aiba that he never returned in that pile. There’s still that folder that he and Aiba and Jun kept to collect their baseball cards at the top as well.

There’s a knock on the door and his mother’s voice calling for him. Nino glances to find Ohno staring at the pile of books and steps out.

“Did you push the table away? I’ll bring the futon.”

Nino shakes his head, rubbing his eyes slightly, and doesn’t think much of it when he says, “No, it’s fine. We’ll share my bed.”

Because he’s done that a lot with the other four, sharing a bed when they stay over at each other’s place, and he figures it could be by most standards weird and uncommon to have grown men sharing a bed like a bunch of children, but they never thought too much about it and it’s fine, and whatever works for them is impeccable.

Except Ohno is his supposed boyfriend currently.

His mother’s smirk is bright and she flutters her eyes, “Of course you would. I just hope I won’t be hearing any weird noises. Kazuko-chan is here, remember that.”

“Goodnight.” Nino whirls around instantly and steps in his room, shutting the door with a loud sigh.

He’d been vaguely concerned Ohno overhead their conversation, yet that worry instantly vanishes when he spots Ohno already sprawled atop his bed, eyes tightly shut, and smiling.

The only indication he’s still awake is the way he’s moving his feet and Nino rolls his eyes.

“You’re not taking the entire bed for yourself.”

Ohno laughs and moves his head, burying it against the pillow and inhales sharply, “Nino’s bedroom is small just like you.”

“One more word and I’m kicking you off this bed.”

Ohno does go quiet.

He only speaks again later, when they’re both lying side by side in bed, lights turned off, and staring blankly at the ceiling, dressed in old wide t-shirts Nino found when he rummaged through his closet.

“We have to start practicing again for the next weekend.” Ohno says in the dark and Nino agrees silently.

Ohno’s too close; that’s the only thought in his brain. He’s hyper aware of their distance, how if he slightly shifts he’ll be bumping into Ohno’s side and that’s the last thing he needs. It’s alarming the way his heart is beating and yet a nerve-racking delight of sharing a bed with Ohno, sharing something intimate with him.

_ He’s not in love with Ohno. That can’t be happening. _

Nino moves his arm slightly, brushing against Ohno’s momentarily and filling him with a buzz, and he instantly moves around, trying to sleep on his side, opposite of Ohno when he grasps just how small his bed is.

He yelps and is about to fall off the bed if it weren’t for the quick strong pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him backwards.

“You okay?” Ohno asks, chuckling slightly, and between Ohno’s arms wrapped around his middle tightly and the way he’s suddenly pressed up against Ohno, his back against his chest, Nino can’t think straight and he only responds by elbowing sharply in the ribs. It elicits a groan from Ohno and Nino hides his face against his pillow, realizing belatedly he’d grabbed onto Ohno’s hand when he nearly fell and he’s still holding onto it where it’s wrapped around him in front.

“Just don’t move too much or you’ll end up falling.” His voice so close seems so warm and Nino’s glad it’s dark and he’s not facing Ohno to notice the way his cheeks are heating up.

Silence lingers momentarily and Ohno’s warm, soft breaths at the back of his neck is so intoxicating he forces himself to speak, “I still can’t believe we passed the first round. I thought you’d fall asleep halfway through it.”

“Have a bit more faith in me,” Ohno feigns hurt in his tone and Nino laughs. It’s only when the room gets quiet again that Ohno speaks in a quiet voice, “And I don’t want that guy to try asking you out anymore.”

Nino wonders if Ohno can hear his thumping heartbeats or feel them with their proximity, “It’s just us now, Oh-chan. You don’t have to continue pretending to be my boyfriend here.”

Ohno doesn’t utter a reply and Nino for a second thinks he’s fallen asleep until he breaks the silence again, “I care about you. You’re someone really important to me.”

There’s a sudden lump in his throat and Nino wants to turn around and tell Ohno to stop messing with his heart and brain so much, but instead he swallows that lump and gently says in the dark room, “It’s getting late, Oh-chan. We should sleep.”

* * *

The blankets are wrapped around him tightly when Nino flickers his eyes open in the softly lit room. It’s too early, just soft morning sun rays making its way in through the tiny gap between the curtain and the window, shadow leaving everything with soft hazy edges, and Nino blinks his eyes again.

He’s in his bed in his old bedroom and it takes him a few seconds to realize he’s all alone in bed and Ohno’s nowhere in the room.

Pushing the covers slightly, Nino turns his head aside, spotting Ohno’s phone next to his, and figures Ohno probably went to use the toilet. Though he’s only realizing it now how the bed’s grown cold in his absence and Nino starts panicking.

_ What if he woke up and his mother saw him and now in the middle of another interrogation? _

He quickly puts on a pair of pants and leaves his room, padding through the quiet hallway, and goes downstairs when he hears slight noises coming from there.

The kitchen’s light is on and Nino freezes by the doorway at the sight he comes across.

Ohno’s sitting in one of the seats of the table, hunched as he continues sketching on the paper laid in front of him, and Kazuko beside him leaning on her elbows, and eyes brightly admiring Ohno.

“Kiiro looked exactly like that.” She giggles, voice bright and elated, and Nino’s certain that’s the first genuine smile he’s seen across her face ever since Kiiro died.

“Kiiro was really special, wasn’t he? I’m glad I saw him.” Ohno puts down the pen he’d been using and holds up the paper, “Done.”

It’s a sketch of a detailed goldfish, eyes round and shiny, and tail and fins so magnificently drawn that has Kazuko tearing up.

It’s Kiiro. Ohno drew Kazuko’s goldfish to cheer her up.

“It’s Kiiro.” She mumbles, biting back her lips, and fighting the urge to cry.

Ohno’s eyes are gentle as he rubs her tears away, “Kiiro-chan had a wonderful, happy life because of you. I only saw him once but he looked really happy, and that’s only possible because of how good you took care of him. You made Kiiro really happy.”

She nods her head, sniffling slightly, and giggles when Ohno hands her the sketch, “Can I keep it?”

“Of course. It’s for you.”

“Thank you, Ohno oji-san!”

Nino’s tongue-tied as he stares between Ohno and Kazuko, at the little scene that had happened in front of him, and Ohno’s gentle smile is stuck in his head.

Kazuko who’s been upset for the last two days smiled because of Ohno. And Nino’s heart thumps knowing how easily Ohno entered his life and into his family’s heart with his gentle smile and demeanor.

And Nino never considered having kids, yet if having kids with Ohno meant a repeat of this earlier moment, then he wouldn’t mind even having dozens of kids.

That’s when it sinks in.

_ He’s done it. He’s fallen in love with Ohno. _

He’s truly utterly fallen in love with Ohno, to the point he’s considering starting a family with him just to see this side of Ohno as well. He wants to see all sides of Ohno and to be with him through everything.

He swallow the lump in his throat, taking in a heavy breath, and clears his throat, grabbing their attention.

“Look at what Ohno oji-san drew for me.” Kazuko rushes to his side, holding the paper out for him, and Nino hums.

“It’s really good.”

“It is!”

Nino hands her the paper back, patting her head slightly, “It’s still too early though, why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Kazuko nods her head and leaves but not before waving towards Ohno and thanking him one last time.

When she’s out of the kitchen and out of sight, Nino glances at Ohno again. He’s twirling the pencil in his hand, “You made her really happy.” Ohno only smiles and Nino taps his fingers against the table, “What woke you up so early?”

“I went to the bathroom and when I came out, I saw her sitting with her notebook and about to cry because she couldn’t draw Kiiro. So I kind of decided to draw it for her instead. This way she’ll have nice reminder of Kiiro.”

“You’re just making mom like you more.” Nino says only to hide that he’s making Nino fall in love with him more at each passing moment.

Nino gazes at Ohno, at the slight bags underneath his eyes, and even though it’s too early and they could go back to sleep, he knows neither one of them wants to go back to sleep. He stretches his arms and walks towards the cabinet, “I’ll prepare some coffee. Get up and don’t expect me to do everything by myself.”

Ohno utters some sort of compliant but he’s already pushing himself up.

* * *

He rests his head against his hand, watching Jun as he agonizes himself over the next recipe to teach them, muttering so loudly to himself as he goes through his laptop.

“You have to cook something impressive in such a short period. Is that even possible for you two?”

Is he still muttering to himself or to Nino?

Either way Nino doesn’t reply and continues watching Jun.

How long has it been since Jun’s crush on Sho has bloomed into this admiration and generally adoring every single thing Sho does? When Sho tripped and nearly fell when he’d been walking upstairs, Jun had been smiling endearingly despite his words of how clumsy Sho can be and his  _ Seriously, Sho-san, just stop being a disaster for a day. _

It’s sickening the way he’s fallen in love with Sho and Nino hates how without him realizing it, the same has happened with him with Ohno.

No, he’s not in the same level as Jun.  _ No, no way. _

“Hey, Jun-chan. Remember when Sho-chan twisted his ankle when he tripped over grass out of all things?”

The small smile that makes its way across Jun’s face is soft and gentle, Jun’s eyes crinkling, mumbling a so soft, “Yeah, he’s an idiot, isn’t he?”

So that’s the sort of reaction he has when remembering something stupid Sho had done.

Nino sighs, shutting his eyes even when Jun calls for him, trying to remember a recent thing Ohno had done he considered to be stupid.

_ When he drank the container holding the dirty water he kept for cleaning his brushes instead of his mug, and ended up splattering half of it atop his painting. _

He slaps his hand against his cheeks, instantly preventing himself from smiling at that memory. Jun couldn’t prevent himself from smiling but he did.

_ He’s still not utterly in love with Ohno, he’s the winner here. _

Nino grins brightly and finds Jun’s staring at him, wide-eyed, and confused, “What’s wrong with you?”

“You found a recipe yet?” Nino asks, altering the subject, and Jun furrows his brows.

“I found something, but―”

“Great! Show me!” Nino drops himself beside Jun and nudges him when he continues staring at him, “Come on. We don’t have all day.”

Jun mutters something incomprehensible under his breath but decides to drop it.

_ Jun could be the perfect test subject to see if he’s truly fallen in love with Ohno. _

* * *

Jun finds the perfect recipe, but it’s somehow not his main concern anymore.

They practice the recipe but Nino spends the majority of the week dropping by Jun’s place with his continuous questions about Sho.

He laughs brightly when Nino reminds him of the time Sho slipped going upstairs.

His smile is gentle when he recalls the exact details of the time Sho tripped over one of the dogs Aiba had been taking care of and to stop himself from falling on him, he fell back and injured his right arm.

He sighs dreamily when Nino bring up the time Sho nearly burned his apartment when he tried to chop vegetables. They never questioned it then, won’t question it now, and will never,  _ ever _ , try to get any sort of details.

And Nino learns a few things:

One, he could write a book about how disastrous the well-respected journalist Sakurai Sho is.

Two, Jun has serious issues he needs to deal with when it comes to Sho.

Three, there is no way he’d have the same reaction if Ohno had done the same things as Sho,  _ right? _

* * *

It’s too cold but he knows if he speaks one more word about it, Jun’s going to suspect something’s wrong.

He bites his lips instead, crossing his arms against his chest, and indistinctly listens to Jun rambling about the recipe and a few tips they could follow.

He should be paying attention to it, but he can’t with the lingering slight headache and  _ he’s really cold. _

“Okay, that’s it. I know you’re not paying attention. What’s wrong?” Jun huffs out and Nino whines loudly and dramatically on the sofa.

“It’s too cold. I have a headache. I’m dying!”

“Good, then I’ll finally stop getting headaches from you.” Jun plainly says and Nino mock gasps at that.

“How cruel.” He shuts his eyes and sighs when Jun steps beside him, placing his hand gently against his forehead and tsks.

“You’re starting to burn up. Just go home and rest, you have the competition tomorrow. And tell Ohno about it. ”

“Why should I?” Nino whines when Jun moves his hand aside, instantly missing the warmth his hands brought and Jun chuckles.

“Because you two are fake dating and he’s your partner in the competition tomorrow. Just let him know.”

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Don’t bother him.” Nino hums slightly and opens his eyes to find Jun staring at him blankly when the silence stretches, “What?”

“ _ Don’t bother him,  _ seriously?” Jun raises a brow and Nino rolls his eyes, instantly regretting it with how it only makes everything go woozy.

He groans and sits up, eyeing Jun carefully.

Nino had been the first Jun confided to about his feelings for Sho. Aiba and Ohno had shortly picked it up later on, but it’s only sinking in now how Jun’s only open about his feelings, especially those concerning Sho to Nino only.

And he knows Jun will just take this chance to annoy him as much as he does, but ultimately, he knows he can trust him to give the answers he needs.

So he settles to just reveal it all.

He wraps his fingers around Jun’s wrist, pulling him downwards next to him, ignoring his protests, and sighs, “How much do you love Sho?”

“Nino―”

“Cause I think I love Ohno just as much as you love Sho.”

Jun doesn’t utter a word for a while, just shifting slightly in his spot, and then responds quietly with, “Is this why you’ve been bringing Sho up a lot recently?”

“You’re smart, Jun-pon.”

* * *

His head’s throbbing and Nino pulls on the sleeves of his shirt, trying to suppress his shivers, despite the way his body’s been radiating heat. His fever got worse overnight and left him feeling lethargic, body and joints all sore and aching.

He craves to be in his bed, warm underneath the covers, and can allow himself to unwind. But he still has the competition awaiting him and it hadn’t helped that his mother had been insisting him to drop by again after the competition ends.

“Are you sure you really want to do this?” Sho’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Nino sighs, nodding his head, and the concern laced in Sho’s voice is so visible, “Just let Ohno take care of everything today.”

“I’m not dying.” Nino grumbles and Sho tsks a bit similarly to the way his mother does.

“But you’re sick and you shouldn’t push yourself.”

“Fine mom.” Nino glimpses aside and grins when he finds Jun and Aiba in the audience seats, with the group of girls behind them having significantly increased, “Jun-pon’s fans increased. Don’t let them bother him, mommy.”

Sho shakes his head and surveys Nino carefully, “Please take care of yourself and if you’re feeling sick, tell Ohno. Please? He’ll take care of everything.”

Nino nods his head wordlessly and Sho finally leaves, but not before giving him one more look, and he lets out a long breath.

“I hope you won’t fall asleep.” Nino mumbles to Ohno once Sho has walked away and Ohno shakes his head.

“Just trust me.”

He doesn’t utter a reply with how the commentator has started calling the participants again and bites back his lips from uttering how he knows he can always trust him.

* * *

They somehow make it past the second round, surprising themselves more than anyone, and Nino can’t fake his enthusiasm when he feels he’s about to pass out any second now.

His mother had instantly coddled him the moment they stepped in and prepared soup specifically for him. For some reason, Akihiro is here again today, ( _ well, actually _ ,  _ it’s because his mother is also here, helping his mother plan a few things for the final round next weekend _ ) and Nino had to endure him trying to flirt miserably and being too-friendly. When he resolved to sinking in the sofa against Ohno’s side, engulfing in Ohno’s warmth, Akihiro got quiet shortly after that.

“I’ll take the mugs back and then you’re going to sleep.” Ohno says as he slowly and gently extracts himself from where Nino had been slumping against him. Nino shuts his eyes, nodding his head, and hears Ohno’s footsteps getting further away as he takes the mugs his mother had prepared for them tea with earlier back to the kitchen.

He does feel terrible for being useless and sick, unable to drive them back home, and having to once again stay over this weekend.

“Ninomiya-san, if you don’t mind me asking, but how long have you two been, umm, together?”

He takes in a deep breath and blinks his eyes open, smiling politely at Akihiro sat opposite of him, “Couple of months.”

He nods his head at that, “So not that long.” Nino’s too tired to try to comprehend what he means by that, or that sudden unfamiliar tone laced around his voice as he continues with, “I wonder if I’ll ever get my chance.”

He’s mostly mumbling to himself and Nino takes that as his chance to leave. He’s ready to mutter some polite words and excuse himself, yet he stands up quickly, leaving him unsteady on his feet, feeling lightheaded and wobbly, and he reaches for the back of the sofa for balance, except Akihiro had noticed that and he’s up in an instant, grabbing Nino’s arm and supporting him.

Nino shuts his eyes slightly, trying to steady himself, and it seems to worry Akihiro even more, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine―” Nino mumbles out but is straightaway interrupted.

“Nino?” Ohno’s by his side in a blink of an eye, grabbing his hand, and Akihiro lets go of Nino the moment Ohno wraps an arm around his hips, “Do you want to sit down?”

“I’m fine. Just got a little lightheaded.” Nino mumbles, too worn-out to pretend he’s fine, and putting all his efforts and energy not to be hyper aware of the arm Ohno’s got around him, his hold on his hips tight when Nino thanks Akihiro.

Ohno hesitantly lets go when Nino takes a step aside, but he’s glued by his side as he walks out the living room and heads towards the stairs. When Nino stops in his tracks, Ohno bumps into him.

“You okay?” Ohno asks and Nino glances back towards the living room where they’d been in up until a second ago.

“I forgot my phone. Grab it for me?”

Ohno seems uncertain about leaving Nino even for a moment, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nino sighs loudly, “I was lightheaded for a second because of how quick I got up, and it’s your fault, so now grab my phone.”

“My fault?” Ohno frowns slightly and Nino nods his head.

“If you hadn’t left me alone with him, he wouldn’t have started asking me weird questions and I wouldn’t have tried leaving quickly before he starts to miserably flirt. So yes, your fault.”

Ohno bites back a grin, “Sorry?” Nino huffs out a breath in feigned annoyance and Ohno shakes his head, “What weird things did he say anyway?”

“He asked about us and saying things like when he’ll get his chance. I don’t know, just grab my phone and let me sleep―”

“Chance?” Ohno repeats, tilting his head slightly, but Nino can’t miss that sudden look in his eyes. He can’t pinpoint what it is, it’s so unfamiliar, and Nino’s brain is already sluggish from his fever.

“Probably his chance to meet someone. I don’t know. Oh-chan, let’s go―”

“He probably meant his chance to date you.”

Nino blinks his eyes when he’s met with Ohno’s blank, stoic face. He can’t really tell what’s going on with Ohno’s mind but his words do make sense.

Using chance in that sense, it does sound strange.

“Oh.” Nino huffs out a breath, annoyed at how he didn’t manage to pick that up earlier, “See this is more reasons why you should be getting my phone―”

“Should I go there and tell him I already stole your heart so he won’t ever try to flirt with my precious yet oblivious boyfriend again?” Ohno’s grinning brightly, finding the entire far too amusing, and Nino huffs out a breath.

“Bring my phone.”

“Should I carry you so he’ll be more convinced we’re in love?”

“We can convince him we’re in love by me not punching you if you grab my phone in the next second―”

Nino pauses just as he hears footsteps coming from the living room’s direction and followed by, “Kazunari-san?”

He doesn’t get the chance to ponder over the fact he was just called by his first name by the guy that’s been flunking in flirting with him because Ohno has that unfamiliar glow in his eyes as he takes a step closer to Nino. He’s got his arms around Nino’s waist again as he murmurs gently, “Let me know when to stop.”

All sort of coherent thoughts escape him when Ohno cups Nino’s cheek with one hand, gently pulling him forward with the arm he’s got around his waist, and connects their lips. Nino gives in with no resistance and finds himself going along with it, allowing Ohno to pull him closer until there is no sort of distance between them.

When he’s by the doorway, Akihiro gasps slightly, a clear indication they’re no longer alone and he witnessed their kiss, and they pull apart the very same moment. The kiss had been short and unquestionably fake, yet for some reason Nino can’t deny the intimacy he felt from that kiss and Ohno’s gentle touch. Their eyes meet and for a moment everything seems so foreign and Nino can feel his cheeks warming up.

“Umm, sorry, umm…your phone. I just wanted to hand it back.”

Ohno acts before him, thanking him and grabs the phone from him, and Nino remains quiet, staring idly at the ground, and trying to even out his heartbeats.

His heart aches when Akihiro leaves and Ohno casually hands Nino his phone back.

Of course it was just an act. His mind had been too hopeful and playing tricks on him making him believe there is more with Ohno’s gentle touches.

“Let’s just go to sleep.” Nino says when he finally can find it in himself to speak without displaying his actual feelings and takes the stairs.

They don’t utter another word until the lights are switched off and they’re once again sharing a bed, and it’s Ohno that mutters out a quiet, “Goodnight.”

Nino bites his lips, staring ahead idly, and feels Ohno shift behind him. He’s cold again and the blankets aren’t thick enough to keep him warm. And Ohno’s so close and Nino can’t help the way his heart aches to close off the distance between them, to engulf himself in Ohno’s familiar warmth he’d been wrapped up in earlier. Except, his heart still hasn’t settled after the kiss and he doesn’t need any further complications to his messed up feelings.

He settles to shutting his eyes tightly and curling further up on himself, determent to prevent himself from seeking warmth from Ohno. He remains like that for a while, concentrating on hearing Ohno behind him deeply breathing until gradually his breaths start evening out, a clear indication he’s fallen asleep, and it doesn’t take long after that for his eyes to feel heavier and heavier until he drifts off.

* * *

“ _ Nino? _ ”

Ohno’s croaky voice calling for him wakes him up, but his body’s all worn out, still shivering, and resigns to shutting his eyes even tighter, refusing to open them just yet. He moves closer to the warmth beside him, stretching his arm to grab onto his comforter, and realizes as he drops his arm is that he’d been seeking for the warmth beside him in his sleep, not his comforter.

Ohno’s so, so warm and comfortable, Nino tries not to think too much about how and when did he turn around in his sleep to cling into Ohno, waking him up in the process, and more importantly why Ohno hasn’t tried to push him off. Instead, Ohno’s voice is soft when he speaks again, “You’re cold?”

He answers him by a quiet groan and whines when Ohno shifts, Nino losing the tight grip he had on Ohno, but Ohno only turns around to face Nino and drapes his arms around him. He should be alarmed by their proximity and had he been fully awake, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen, but instead, Nino only sighs in content, at Ohno pulling him closer, and embracing him in his warmth.

If Nino had to use one word to describe Ohno, he’d describe him as calm. Different than everyone else, he seldom reacts instantly, often choosing to absorb everything first, stifling and diminishing all sorts of absurd situations they’re faced with, and rarely allowing his emotions to get the best of him and leave him fuming.

Being here wrapped up tightly in his arms, Nino realizes how contagious Ohno’s calmness is. His head’s been a mess, fever acting up and leaving him shivering and sore throughout everything to the point it’d been irritating up until a minute ago. Yet now with Ohno’s arms wrapped right and tight around him, it brings him a sort of peace and calmness he’d never experienced before, a calming of the storms in his heart, despite being the bearer of these storms in the first place.

“Thank you.” Nino says with a tiny sigh, moving his arms to wrap them as tightly as he can muster up right now around Ohno, “For everything. And for actually going along with my nonsense. I don’t think anyone would have done as much as you have for me.”

For a while Ohno doesn’t respond and when he does, it’s just a soft voice in the quiet, dark room, “Goodnight, Nino.”

It doesn’t take long for him to be lulled to sleep this time.

* * *

“Nino-chan, we’ve been friends for so long―”

“Just say what you want Masaki.”

“Okay, since when have you been in love with Ohno-chan?”

“…”

“Nino?”

“I never said I’ll answer.”

“Nino!”Aiba whines loudly and Nino rolls his eyes as he looks up from his phone.

Beside Aiba, Jun tsks, “You’re too loud.”

He frowns at Jun, but Jun’s busy jotting down the recipe for their final round, and doesn’t bother taking a glimpse at Aiba.

It doesn’t bother Aiba because he’s back staring at Nino again, “Since when?”

Nino looks down at his phone idly, not really paying attention to the screen until it fades out to completely black, “I don’t know. I think I properly realized it just a day after the first round of the competition.”

Aiba’s silence is worrying and when Nino looks up from his phone, he finds a gentle yet bright smile across his face, “You realized it then, but you’ve been in love with him since before, haven’t you?”

He parts his mouth yet he’s tongue-tied and Jun’s looking between him and Aiba, before he nudges Aiba, “What’s got you so confident about that?”

“Sho-chan.” Aiba answers and Jun raises a brow at that, enough of an indication for him to elaborate, “You both said you’re pretending to be together and never said you’re pretending to be in love.  _ You can’t fake those feelings when they’re already there and so genuine,  _ those were his exact words when we met both of us a day later.”

Nino scrunches up his nose at that, “He said that?  _ Sho said that _ ? Since when does he say these things? And if he can say these things, how hasn’t he realized this guy has been crushing on him for so long. He even stole his jacket.”

Jun winces at that, “Ugh, no. That’s not the Sho I know. I don’t like this. Was he drunk or something?”

“No.” Aiba cackles when they both groan then shrugs, “But, we both had finished crying after watching two tragic-romantic movies in a row, so maybe that sparked him to say it.”

“That sounds like him.” Jun mumbles out and Nino grins.

“What I need to know is why you two idiots were watching those movies together?”

Aiba sniffles, “There was this guy who had a dog that―”

“Okay, never mind, got it.”

“But you don’t understand! The dog waited for him even though he and his girlfriend left―I know! Let’s watch it now―”

“NO!”

While Jun starts arguing and complaining about Aiba’s movie choices, Nino tries to not think too much about Aiba’s words.

It’s true. This entire thing started with them only putting an effort in pretending to be in a relationship and the details surrounding it. Yet not once had they tried putting in any effort in the affection they showed each other, or the way it’d been so easily for them to intertwine their hands, or to easily understand each other just by the looks they give each other, or how they’d kissed two days ago.

All of that, that wasn’t necessary.

Aiba’s going on about the movie and Jun seems to have tuned him out by now, and Nino can only think of one thing; was the kiss really fake?

* * *

Strawberries adorn the cheesecake resting atop the counter.

Ohno’s eyes are glued on the cheesecake, elbows propped atop the counter, “I think we can win with this.”

“It’s not that impressive. We’re only winning so far because of Jun.” Nino says, gathering the dirty dishes they’ve used to start cleaning them up, “I think it’s cooled down enough now. You can put it in the fridge.”

He starts the water, rinsing everything with water first, only spotting Ohno from the corner of his eyes when he carefully inserts the cheesecake in the fridge. Somehow, he hates the silence that lingers then, awkward and unfamiliar for once, and Nino takes in a deep breath trying to stir up any sort of conversation.

“You’re leaving for Osaka tomorrow night, right?” Nino casually asks, eyes still solely focused on the dishes in the sink. The company Ohno works for has a new office opening up in Osaka and they’re going to set things up in there for a few days. Ohno had been asked to draw a mural on one of the walls and will be leaving by tomorrow night. Nino knows it, yet he hates the silence lingering and needs to stir up a conversation.

“Yeah, and I have a meeting about it tonight. I should get going, but let me help you clean up first.” Ohno says and Nino waves a hand.

“It’s fine, Oh-chan. I can clean everything. I don’t want you to get late.” Nino halts for a moment to quietly add, “Besides, you’ve helped me a lot already.”

“But we made the cake together?”

“It’s not that. It’s everything else.”

He hears Ohno’s footsteps getting closer but doesn’t make any effort to glimpse at him, “What do you mean?”

Nino lets out a long breath, a sudden ache in his chest as the words come out, “I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this. I made up a stupid lie and you helped me keep it up for so long, and even going along with this competition. After this weekend is over, I won't drag you into anything else.”

There’s only the sound of the water running and Nino isn’t expecting any sort of response. The only thing that’ll calm him down is getting the distance he needs from Ohno and have Ohno leave.

“I’m the one that suggested we join the competition together, remember?” Ohno’s voice is much closer and Nino whirls around instantly. Ohno’s just a step away and his eyes widen, not having expected Nino to turn around, and he looks down. Yet there’s a small smile on display when he speaks next, “You’re important to me.”

He lets out a quiet chuckle and moves backwards, “I should get going. See you tomorrow, Nino.”

He remains frozen in his spot, watching Ohno leave, and it’s only once the door’s shut behind him that Nino slumps down against the counter.

_ What was that supposed to mean? _

* * *

The tea in his hand is warm and Nino cups the mug tighter.

Ohno’s words and the way he’d looked at him; he can’t get it out of his mind.

If Aiba had been serious about what he said that day, then there’s a chance, no matter how slim it might be, that Ohno could reciprocate his feelings to a certain degree.

But, the way Aiba spoke and Jun had been questioning him as much as Nino, then it’s without a doubt that unlike him, Ohno hasn’t brought up any of this in front of the others. He’d never bring it up if it doesn’t mean a thing to him.

Unless he’s spoken to someone else about it.  _ The one person he’s been friends with the longest and the one that had Aiba stir up that conversation. _

He’s not trying to discern Ohno’s true feelings through this, if there is anything, Ohno should be the one to tell him directly.

But his curiosity to know if he has spoken even if only once about this is growing.

Slowly, Nino looks up from his mug to stare at Sho opposite of him, grinning at the piece of cheesecake Jun has placed in front of him. He’d prepared that cheesecake when he showed him and Ohno how to prepare it just a day before, and knowing there’s a well-prepared cheesecake, Sho somehow made his way to Jun’s place.

Jun’s beside him glaring slightly, “Are you planning on staring at it only?”

“No, I’ll eat it. I just want to treasure this moment. You don’t make cheesecakes that often.” Sho grabs the spoon and Jun scrunches up his nose, looking away.

“Why would I make cheesecake for you―”

“This is  _ so good!”  _ Sho exclaims as he takes another spoonful of the cheesecake, interrupting Jun, and for a second, Jun’s eyes widen, softening at the sight. He instantly regains his composure and eyes Nino carefully, doubtful and cautious of him uttering something about it, but Nino’s too preoccupied with his thoughts to bother Jun. He seems to sense it as well.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Jun slowly says and Sho’s eyes drift to Nino.

“Yeah, you haven’t said a single word the entire time.” Sho adds and Nino slumps back, throwing his head back, and staring at the ceiling.

Silence lingers until he breaks it with, “Ohno and I kissed on April Fools’.”

He sits straight at that, eyes drifting between the two, and says it just as Sho stuffs another spoonful of cheesecake into his mouth, “We kissed again last weekend.”

Nino’s words have Sho choking on his cheesecake, spending the next couple of moments coughing loudly, and trying to calm himself down.

Jun has settled to gape at him until he final snaps out, “ _ What do you mean you kissed? _ You two are not dating, right?”

There’s a sudden lump in his throat, the striking pain in his chest again when he shakes his head. Sho wheezes at that, “Please don’t tell me it was because of stupid reasons.”

“No, we kissed because...” Nino’s words trail off and oh,  _ why did they kiss again _ ?

His uncertainty is on display and Sho senses it, “Nino?”

He shuts his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, as he quickly mumbles out, “I don’t know why we kissed.”

“So it was a stupid reason―”

The glare Nino sends towards Sho’s direction is enough to have him raise his hands in surrender despite biting down a smile, “Then, can you tell me what happened exactly?”

Nino shifts slightly in his spot and recalls everything that happened, “I forgot my phone in the other room and we were talking when that guy―I mean that neighbor’s son―came to give me my phone, and yeah, that’s when we kissed.”

Jun and Sho share a look before Jun speaks, “Who initiated the kiss?”

“Oh-chan.”

“And he didn’t say anything? He just kissed you?” Sho asks next and Nino shakes his head again.

“He just told me to tell him when to stop.”

“...And you didn’t. Even though you have no idea why he did that?”

A tiny shrug is the only response he can muster up and Jun speaks up again, “What were you talking about?”

He can’t stop shaking his leg and he sighs as he mumbles out, “How that guy was trying to flirt with me. And I don’t know, he said a very weird thing.”

Jun’s and Sho’s stares are enough an indication for him to know they’re expecting more details and he rolls his eyes, “He said something stupid about getting his chance and Oh-chan told me he meant his chance with me. But I don’t know. Does it even matter?”

“Shit,  _ so that’s what he meant _ .” Nino raises his brows at Sho mumbling quietly to himself, his eyes widening when he seems to realize he said it out loud, and instantly averts his gaze, looking downwards, “Ah…I mean, I wonder why he did that.”

_ He knows something. _

“You know something.” Jun says his thoughts out loud and scoots a little closer to Sho, nudging, “Say it.”

“I  _ can’t _ .” Sho groans and Jun leans in closer.

“You’re not getting any cheesecake―”

“Jun!” Sho gasps loudly, whipping his head up, and ends up bumping against Jun’s head in the process with how close Jun is. Jun’s glaring at him and Sho lets out a small breath as he rubs his head, “It’s not my place to say it.”

Jun visibly deflates at that and Nino doesn’t urge for more. If Ohno has told Sho anything, he’d prefer hearing it from Ohno directly.

“Can I ask you something?” His voice wavers slightly and Sho’s attentive, “What did you mean by what you told Aiba?”

Sho purses his lips, “What I told Aiba…” The way his words trail off is enough of an indication Nino’s words have sunk in. He clears his throat, “Do you remember the night we went out all of us? You know, when all of you ended up really drunk?”

Nino nods his head and there’s something about the way Jun’s been attentively watching Sho that has Nino adding, “You mean the night you lost your camouflage jacket?”

There’s a frown across Sho’s face as he nods his head and Jun narrows his eyes at Nino, “ _ Anyway _ , what happened that night?”

“I don’t really know. I was too focused on making sure you’re all getting home safe and I didn’t pay attention to my jacket―”

“I mean about Nino! Why would I want to know about your dreadful jacket?”

Sho’s frown deepens, “It wasn’t that bad. And it was really comfortable―Anyway, Nino.” Nino chuckles slightly and Sho takes in a deep breath, “Ohno drew your hand on a napkin even though you asked him to draw Jun’s hand. Do you remember why you asked him to draw Jun’s hand?”

The events of that night are blurry even now with a couple of weeks have passed and Nino still can’t remember why he asked him that question.

“Ohno always says it, doesn’t he? That he wants to draw Jun the most out of all of us. And I understand,” There’s a gentle look across Sho’s face as he glances at Jun and Jun’s taken aback by it, “He has those distinct features you’d want to draw.”

Jun has an incredulous stare on display, frozen in his spot, and had it been any other time Nino would have tried to get more out of it, and he definitely wouldn’t have allowed Sho to quickly go back on track, “Anyway, you told him then to draw Jun’s hand since it’s his favorite hand and Jun’s his favorite person. But he drew your hand instead and you got curious because he drew it so precisely even though the entire time he was drawing you’d been talking with Aiba and he wasn’t staring at your hand. So you told him to draw his own hand this time without seeing it and he did it terribly. And that’s when your brain finally worked and you asked him why he didn’t draw Jun’s hand in the first place.”

He still can’t remember it precisely, but with Sho’s words, he vaguely remembers slouching against Ohno and asking him to draw his hand, which he’d done so quickly while chuckling the entire time.

_ So you can draw my hand without looking but can’t draw your own hands? _

He’d said that, he remembers it clearly now. Yet, he can’t remember a single thing that had occurred after that. He desperately looks back at Sho, “What happened after that?”

“Ohno wrote his answer inside that napkin, but not before showing it to me. And when he gave it to you, that’s when Aiba had gotten his phone out to take a photo and you stuffed the napkin away. You never read Ohno’s answer. Because if you had…I doubt things would be the way they are right now.”

Nino’s up in an instant, hands clenched by his side, as he carefully utters out, “If I read what’s inside, will I get some sort of answer.”

Sho’s answering smile is enough and Nino doesn’t give it any thought as he rushes out of Jun’s apartment.

* * *

The judges have long passed by their table, tasted their cheesecake, and the audience has casted their vote. The final results should be out any minute now.

Ohno’s beside him, yet Nino can’t look at him.

Last night after rushing back home, he found the napkin the way he’d left it couple of weeks ago in the top drawer. Yet the moment he grabbed it, his hesitancy returned, and he found himself slumping against the floor, napkin in hand, and refusing to read it.

Ohno was in a long meeting last night and if he’d read the napkin, he wouldn’t be getting any answer from him. And most importantly, he doesn’t know what’s inside it. What if it has a negative impact on them? He couldn’t risk that after reaching the competition this far and ending it with being unable to work together with Ohno.

He’s yawning beside him, struggling to stay awake, and Nino bites his lips.

Unlike the last two weekends, Ohno’s going back with Aiba and not staying with Nino. He needs to prepare for when he’ll leave tonight and Nino needs a distance despite everything.

He’d convinced himself he’ll only read the napkin once Ohno leaves, when he’s too far away for Nino to reach and allow him to react impulsively. Yet, he couldn’t let the napkin go. And now, resting in the pocket of his jeans, is the napkin with Nino’s answer.

It feels heavy in his pocket and Nino takes in a deep breath when he spots the judges gathering around as they announce the contestant in third place.

There’s a loud round of applause as the judges hand the duo their ribbons. The third and second place contestant will only get these congratulatory ribbons. Only the winner would get the promised sum.

They’ve made it this far and Nino can only hopes this will end with him and Ohno winning the first spot and divide the 700,000 yen between themselves.

That’s when he’s snapped out of his thoughts when the judges stop by their station and Akihiro’s station, all smiles as the commentator speaks, “This has been a difficult decision to make. The judges seem to prefer one of you, while the audience prefers the other. The majority of the votes do come from the audience, but when two of the judges have given their vote for the same duo, some complications arise. It was really difficult to decide and it took time, but we finally have the final results.”

Akihiro and his partner are both clutching their hands tightly, hoping the results would be in their favor, and Nino can only cross his fingers behind his back and hope they’re the first place winners despite all odds.

Grabbing the paper from the judges, the commentator clears his throat as he announces, “Coming in second place is…”

* * *

The ribbon is a dark shade of blue, embossed with white lettering to commentate their position as the second place winners, and Nino holds it out for his mother.

“Keep it. I don’t want it.”

“I doubt you’d have said the same had you won first place.” His mother shakes her head but grabs the ribbon and Nino forces a chuckle.

It wasn’t really a shock to hear they couldn’t win the competition. To be honest, he never expected them to reach this far, and that itself is an accomplishment. Still, it seemed they’d been the audience favorite, with how the majority of the audience had frowns on display when the results were out and the loud whines of disappointments from Jun’s fangirls were another indication.

He’s been forcing an overly polite smile this entire time, thanking his neighbors and just in general anyone that came to congratulate him and Ohno.

Ohno who’d been half-asleep the entire time didn’t seem shaken or shocked by the results and Aiba had dropped an arm around him and told him he’s taking home immediately to rest before leaving tonight.

It’s been over twenty minutes now and he’s finally stepping out from the competition area, despite it still being full of the audience consisting of housewives sharing the recipes they’ve got between themselves.

He spots Jun chatting with one of their neighbors and figures Sho’s still here. The two had come together and Nino takes a quick look around, trying to find Sho, when his mom calls for him, “You’re coming home, right?”

“Yeah.” Nino answers and his mother grabs his hand.

“Satoshi-kun isn’t coming this time. It’s a shame.” Nino swallows the lump in his throat when his mother gives him a cautious look, “Everything alright between you two? You seemed a bit off today.”

“Everything’s fine.” Nino instantly replies, “He was just sleepy and tired. Plus, he has to leave tonight. He’s going to Osaka for a couple of days for work.”

“Kazuko showed me the picture he drew for her. He made her really happy.” Her smile is soft as she glances at him and squeezes his hand gently, “I’m really glad you have him, Kazunari. I know I always nag about wanting to have grandchildren― _ and I do _ ―but, what’s more important for me is your happiness. And Satoshi-kun makes you really happy.”

Nino bites his lips and stares down at their hands, unable to form any words. What should he tell her? That according to everything they decided on, they’re breaking up by next weekend? Or how he ended up falling for Ohno? Or how they kissed despite not being lovers? Or most importantly, how messed up his feelings are and he has a napkin that carries the answer he needs, but he’s too stubborn to open it just yet?

“I need to talk to the organizers one last time and I’ll be going back home. I’ll see you then.”

His mother leaves but not before squeezing his hand one last time and Nino looks aside at the housewives still gathered at one side, and he doesn’t spot Jun this time, or Sho.

They probably left.

He’s frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do or where to go. He’s lost. He should go home, yet the only thing he’s engulfed in right now is how lost he is, with unfamiliar faces around, with unfamiliar compelling feelings engulfing him.

“Nino?”

It’s a familiar voice and it’s an equally familiar hand grabbing his arm that snaps him out of his thoughts. It’s Sho and Jun, and he doesn’t protest or resist the way they drag him with them back to Jun’s car.

He’s sat in the center of the back seat, between Sho and Jun, and he intensely stares between the two of them until he sighs loudly, “What do you want?”

“Sho told me what’s written in the napkin.” Jun announces and Nino eyes him carefully before Sho speaks from his other side.

“I didn’t want to tell him. But I talked to Ohno real quick before he left and nothing seemed to be different. So I figured you haven’t brought up the napkin yet to him and I needed Jun’s help to convince you.” Sho clarifies and Nino shrugs.

“It’s fine. I’m planning on reading it later.”

“He’s leaving tonight.” Jun pauses, “You’re planning on reading it while he’s gone so by the time he’s back, you would have figured out your feelings and calmed yourself, and you won’t mention it to him. That’s your plan, isn’t it?”

Nino lets out a long breath, dropping his head back, “Why does it matter? I’ll read it whenever I want.”

“You  _ need _ to read it right now. If you read it later, you’ll never mention this to Ohno. And this thing going between you two will only stretch on longer.” Jun shifts his hand and places atop Nino’s hand, squeezing tightly and gently speaks this time, “Nino, I know why you’re scared. But, will you do your childhood friend a favor and trust me when I tell you to read the napkin?”

He shuts his eyes tightly and whines, “What if―I don’t even―besides, Ohno has already left with Aiba. And he’ll be leaving a while later to Osaka.”

“Then just go home right now to read the napkin and catch Ohno before he leaves…” Sho’s words trail off when Nino stuffs his hand in his pocket and takes the napkin out, “You have it.”

Nino holds it delicately between his hand, staring at the detailed sketch of his and Ohno’s hand. The napkin’s folded the same way it’d been since that day and if he folds it open, he’ll get his answer.

Sho pats his back encouragingly, “Read it, Nino.”

Taking in a deep breath, Nino folds it open, and he’s faced with Ohno’s familiar handwriting scribbled across the napkin, reading:

_ You asked me to draw my favorite person’s hand. You’re my favorite person, Nino. You’ve been since a long time ago and always will be. It’s why I was able to draw your hands without looking at it. I don’t draw you even though I’ve memorized so many aspects of you because I’m always scared it’ll only end with me falling deeper in love with you and wanting to learn more about you. Even if Nino doesn’t feel the same, it’s fine. Having you as my friend and always near me has made me the luckiest person in this world. _

__ His hands are visibly shaking and he takes in a deep breath, voice wobbly as he mutters out, “How did he  _ even _ write this much? Is his handwriting always this small? Really, he’s an idiot―”

“Nino.” Jun’s voice is stern yet gentle, “Don’t you think Ohno deserves an answer after all of this?”

“Yes.”

“And what are you planning on doing?”

“I’m kind of stuck between you two. What am I supposed to do?” Nino grumbles out, taking in deep breaths and trying to even out his breathings, ignoring how unsteady his voice is.

Sho opens the car door and steps out, and Nino stares at him momentarily. The smile Sho gives him as he says, “He’s leaving tonight,” is all the encouragement he needs.

He’s out of the car in an instant, stuffing the napkin swiftly in his pocket, and in hurried steps tries heading back to his car, when he spots his mother.

“Mom,” Nino calls out, voice rushed and quick, and she turns to stare at him with a bright, excited smile, “Something came up and I―”

“Before that, listen―”

“I’m in a hurry―”

“It’ll only take a minute.” Nino huffs out a breath but nods his head, deciding listening to her and then explaining how he’ll need to leave will be much faster than trying to speak first. His mother instantly goes on explaining, and he spots Akihiro’s mother along with other of the organizers and Akihiro as well standing not so far behind her, “If the votes weren’t being based on the judges but on the majority of the audience, you two would have won. So we’re considering having one more round between you two only and basing it on the majority of the votes. Akihiro-kun and his partner are fine with it. What do you think? You and Ohno-kun joining for one more round and you could win this time. Takahashi-san even said they’re willing to give out a sum of money again as the prize. You just stay for a while because if it’s going to happen we’ll need to discuss it now before the judges leave.”

The 700,000 yen he’d been awaiting, he’s being given another chance to get it, and this time with higher chances of actually winning. He just needs to stay.

But staying here means wasting time and by the time he leaves, he might not make it back to catch Ohno.

Money or Ohno Satoshi.

_ So the universe is testing him out today. _

And honestly, he’s not completely surprised when he runs a hand through his hair and puffs out a small breath, chuckling as he shakes his head gently, “I can’t, I’m sorry. I’m fine with how things ended.”

His mother has a distinguishable glow in her eyes, “You’re fine with the results? You’re fine with walking away with a practically guaranteed win for you? You’re walking away from 700,000 yen? Am I really speaking to my son?”

Nino can only find it in himself to shrug, “Yes. And something came up and I really need to leave now. I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll talk to you later.” Nino bids her goodbye and the moment he turns around he’s being called by her again, “Send Satoshi-kun my regards. And I want to know his reaction knowing you chose him over money.”

It’s his mother, of course she’d figure out he’s the reason he’s leaving.

* * *

The universe is  _ really _ out to test him today.

A car broke down in the middle of the road, leaving a heavy traffic to form behind it, and when he’d finally made it past that traffic, two consecutive traffic lights stopped working and really, how does that even happen? He found himself stuff in traffic again, tapping his fingers frantically against the wheel, and eyes constantly checking the time.

It took too long to reach here despite Nino driving as fast as he possibly could without breaking any traffic laws and leaving behind him a trail of traffic tickets awaiting him. And Ohno should be leaving his place soon if he hasn’t already left. 

He’s out of the car the instant he parks it, hurriedly trying to reach Ohno’s apartment. By the time he’s standing outside of Ohno’s door, he’s breathing heavily, and rings the doorbell while fishing his phone out of his pocket.

There’s a text from Sho that Nino ignores and nothing from Ohno in their group chat giving him any sort of indication whether he’s left yet or not.

The door remains shut and Nino’s certain Ohno has left. His heart sinks at that but he’s ringing the doorbell again and goes through his contacts list, pressing Ohno’s name, and his finger hovers over the call option.

If he’s already left what’s the point of calling him? He can’t tell him any of this on the phone.  _ What is he planning on telling him in the first place? _

Stuffing his phone back, Nino lets out a long breath and rubs his eyes.

Ohno’s already gone.

He stares dejectedly at the door, flooded by a sudden heaviness in his body, and a tightening in his chest telling him he should have read the note last night.

It’s too late, he should leave, but Nino’s frozen in his spot, ears perking at the noises coming from behind the door and a moment later it’s pulled open.

“Nino?” Ohno’s voice is raspy, blinking as he warily stares at Nino, seeming in disbelieve in having Nino in front of him.

He shouldn’t be here, or rather he should be getting ready to leave any minute now, but he’s not. He’s half-awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Nino’s overwhelmed with a variety of feelings and responses he could give.

He settles for the most obvious one, “What are you doing here? Why were you sleeping? You should be on your way to Osaka now!”

Nino huffs out and Ohno tilts his head, pursing his lips slightly, “I had that long meeting last night. I didn’t sleep much and I decided to take a nap around half an hour ago. I just woke up when I heard the doorbell.”

He can feel a headache forming and Nino pinches the bridge of his nose, “You still didn’t answer me why you haven’t left yet. You’re leaving tonight!”

Ohno blinks his eyes as he ridiculously mumbles out, “Oh.  _ That.  _ Yeah, I’m not going.”

Nino’s eyes widen, “I thought you’re going for work?”

“Last night during the meeting I showed them the designs and they decided it would be better if they decorate the wall with prints of these designs, so I don’t have to go anymore to do the mural and if I do, it’ll be some other time just for a day.” He smiles sheepishly as he rubs his eyes again, “I thought I told all of you, but I guess I forgot. But now it makes sense why Aiba was asking me if I need him to drop me off later.”

He wants to smack Ohno and storm off but he’s smiling apologetically and Nino’s resolve vanishes instantly.

“You’re an idiot. Seriously. I thought you already left.” Nino huffs out and Ohno perks up at that.

“But I haven’t.” He steps back and grabs Nino’s arm, pulling him in with him and shuts the door behind him. They’re still in the genkan and Nino hasn’t taken off his shoes when Ohno asks him, “What was so important that you came all the way here to tell me?”

He’s smiling brightly and Nino deflates at that.

_ The note. He came here to confront him about the note. _

He’s pulling on a loose thread of his jacket, looking downwards because that confidence he had up until a minute ago dissolved the moment he saw Ohno. And now, he’s fighting back the urge to run out as he clears his throat, “It’s, umm, something I―I guess it’s better if I just show you.”

His hands are fidgeting as he stuffs his hand into his pocket and with a deep breath takes the napkin out, holding it out for Ohno.

Ohno freezes at that and Nino doesn’t miss noticing the way his eyes widen.

“I thought you didn’t keep it.” Ohno’s voice is barely audible and Nino shrugs.

“I lied. I found it the morning after we’d gone out and I didn’t throw it out. I thought if drunk me kept it for a reason, then I have to keep it until I figure it out. But I kind of forgot about it. We’ve been kind of busy…pretending to be dating.” Nino rubs his thumb gently against the sketch, “I thought it’s just a sketch and nothing more to it. Until Sho told me last night there is something written inside it. I couldn’t read it last night even though it kept me up and I’m going to be honest, I was really planning on reading it later, once you’ve left for Osaka.”

There’s a lingering silence as Ohno gazes at the napkin then back at Nino gently, “And I’m guessing by the way you rushed here that Sho made you read it now?”

Nino shrugs only to hide the nervousness bubbling up in him, “You guess?” Ohno lets out a quiet chuckle and Nino averts his gaze, looking downwards at his feet and decides to ask him the one question that’s been bothering him since the night before, “Why did you kiss me that day? Was it just an act?”

Ohno lets out a heavy breath and rubs the back of his neck, “I’m an idiot. When that guy started flirting with you and wondering when he’ll get his chance, I couldn’t stop myself from getting jealous even though I had no rights for that since we were only pretending to be together. I just thought I have to do something that’ll be convincing enough, and I just acted impulsively even though I shouldn’t have done that―”

“You told me to stop you whenever I wanted but I didn’t.” Nino interrupts and clears his throat, “And I don’t kiss my friends like that. And I definitely don’t just go ahead and kiss them under a mistletoe just for a prank.”

He smiles just a bit, unable to find the right words to express his feelings properly, while also still being his stubborn self, but that smile seems to be enough for Ohno to understand everything. Because he takes it then to step forward, cupping Nino’s cheeks so delicately, Nino’s certain his cheeks are a tint of pink now.

He meets his eyes and he can’t avert his gaze when Ohno finally says it, “I love you.”

It’s strange how three words are enough to calm his heart yet at the same time there’s a flip in his stomach, and it’s at that moment he wonders why this is described to having butterflies in your stomach. Because it’s not; it’s monsters and it’s terrifying how he’s wrecked by just those three words, messing with him in a way he couldn’t imagine. It’s terrifying and intimidating, yet he wants nothing but to hear them again, and again.

There’s a voice in the back of his head that’s an unwelcome reminder of his constant commitment issues and yet there’s another voice, motivated by his gut feelings, telling him it’s fine;  _ it’s Ohno. _

Yet he can’t say those words directly like Ohno did and he settles to saying what only feels right for the two of them, “So when anyone starts asking us about our anniversary, when am I supposed to say? What, today? The day we started pretending to be together? Or on April Fools?”

Ohno’s grin is so bright and it melts Nino’s heart, “What about our first kiss? Today? Or those two earlier times we kissed?”

He gently places his hand atop Ohno’s still cupping his cheek and whispers, “I don’t know. Just kiss me.”

And he does.

When their lips connect, he feels his worries and doubts vanishing instantly, and his body goes lax. How long has he been craving this?

The kiss had been short and gentle, and when they pull back, Nino’s certain the hitching of his breath is audible. Ohno keeps him close and rubs his thumb tenderly against his cheek, at the corner of his lips, and the corner of his lips instantly tug up at that.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Ohno has the audacity to laugh when Nino responds by pinching his arm before wrapping his arms tightly around Nino and drops his head atop his shoulder, embracing him in a tight hug. Nino sighs in resignation and pats Ohno’s back affectionately.

“Do I get to call you my boyfriend for real now?” Ohno’s voice is quiet against his neck, and Nino’s glad he’s not facing him this time with the way his cheeks are burning up again.

“We practiced for what, three weeks? Yeah, I suppose you can now.”

The way Ohno presses his lips against his neck has him shivering and holding tighter onto Ohno.

Ohno hums and Nino doesn’t know how long they remain like that, with Ohno clutching onto him tightly, face hidden, and his warm breath against his neck comforting.

“You’re planning on letting me go eventually?” Nino asks with a little pat to the back and Ohno chuckles.

“You’re comfortable and I’m sleepy.”

He’d been taking a nap until Nino woke him up abruptly, “Then let’s get you back to bed and you can sleep again.”

“You’ll stay?” Ohno pleads and Nino can’t find it in himself to reject the idea― _ not that Nino was planning on leaving― _ with the way Ohno’s clinging to him, drawing gentle circles against the small of his back.

“Yes.”

The kiss Ohno plants against his neck again has his heart fluttering.

* * *

Nino opens his eyes to a dimly lit room, thick drapes preventing any of the sunrays to enter, and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

It takes him a few moments of blinking his eyes to realize he’s not in his room and remember last night’s events. He turns his head aside and his breathing hitches when it lands on Ohno beside him. His face is slightly hidden by the pillow, hair mussed up from sleep, and chest rising and falling with each intake of air.

He allows himself to smile drowsily at Ohno and slowly extracts himself from Ohno’s hold to grab his phone and check the time.

Last night after their talk, Ohno had seemed ready to sleep, and Nino wasn’t planning on sleeping. Except, one thing lead to another, and the next thing he knew Ohno was dragging him to lie beside him― _ Just stay with me until I sleep― _ and Ohno’s always been a contagious sleeper and Nino ended up sleeping as deeply beside him.

It’s only five in the morning and Nino’s wide awake when he finally goes through the text notifications in his phone.

Sho’s text from the day before had been asking if he’d reached Ohno’s place in time and he’d sent another one at night checking up on Nino.

There are a few texts in their group chat all directed to Ohno, asking him how’s Osaka, and Nino grins at that.

Then there’s a final text from Aiba that read:

_ I hope the reason why you and Ohno are suspiciously quiet and not replying to any of our texts means something ;) _

He’s considering replying to Aiba when the slight rustles beside him has him glimpsing at Ohno and finds him scrunching up his nose slightly when Nino pokes his arm. It prompts him to flutter his eyes open and there’s a sudden flip in his stomach at the way Ohno tiredly smiles at him, eyes shutting again as he hides his face against the pillow, and his voice is heavy with sleep, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Nino runs a hand through Ohno’s hair, twirling the ends of it around his finger, and Ohno sighs in content, “You need to tell everyone you’re not in Osaka, you know.”

Ohno grumbles slightly and drapes his arm around Nino again, glimpsing at Nino again with loopy grin, “How about you explain it to them?”

“How about I don’t?”

Ohno lets out a long breath and settles to scooting closer, snuggling Nino, and nuzzling his neck with another sigh, “You’re mean.”

“I know.” Nino drops a leg atop Ohno’s, intertwining their legs, and presses his lips atop his head, “You slept for so long. Are you seriously planning on sleeping again?”

“No.” Ohno’s voice is muffled against his neck, “I just want to stay like this for a little while.”

He tilts his head to press his lips against Nino’s jaw and Nino’s arms tighten around Ohno.

_ He wouldn’t mind remaining like this as well. _

Eventually, Ohno’s stomach will protest against the idea of staying like this any longer, especially after sleeping through dinner last night, and Nino figures then he’ll drag him out of bed.

* * *

“What should I tell Aiba?” Nino asks, sitting atop the counter with his phone is his hand, and Ohno takes a sip from his coffee.

“I love Ohno Satoshi. He’s the best in the entire world―”

“Ohno Satoshi is the worst. Yeah, that sounds good.” Nino deadpans glimpsing from his phone and Ohno chuckles.

After dragging Ohno out of bed, their first course of action was preparing coffee before breakfast. His mug is empty and he’s much more awake and energized now, and Nino focuses back on his phone.

There’s a new notification of a text from Ohno in their group chat and Nino taps on it to read it.

_ Osaka’s trip got cancelled and I forgot to tell you all. _

He proceeds to send a variety of emojis that are in no sort of way linked to the text.

Sho’s the first to reply.

_ You’re home? _

“How are we supposed to tell them we’re actually together now?”

Nino mumbles, staring at the texts, and hears the click of Ohno’s phone, taking a photo, and he whips his head upwards, tilting his head and Ohno’s by his side as he types out something quick in his phone, and hands Nino his phone.

“Like this.”

It’s a photo of him atop the counter, legs crossed, an empty coffee mug beside him, and a concentrated look upon his face. With the photo, Ohno has typed out,

_ I’m home with my not-pretend-boyfriend _

It’s waiting to be sent and Nino takes a quick glimpse at Ohno, “That’s how we’ll tell them?”

Ohno shrugs and it’s enough for Nino to tap send.

Jun’s the first to respond this time.

_ Finally. Congratulations! _

Aiba’s and Sho’s texts come consecutively, similarly congratulating them, and Aiba sends another text.

_ So this is why Nino rushed to leave. How cute! _

Nino ignores the last text and Ohno laughs, dropping his phone aside, and leans in closer, dropping a kiss against Nino’s cheek.

Nino pushes his empty mug in his hands instead and Ohno chuckles before turning around, to place the empty mugs in the sink.

“If you knew I wasn’t going to Osaka, you wouldn’t have rushed here. It’s cute, but I feel like I ended up stressing you about reaching here in time.” Ohno smiles apologetically, leaning against the wall opposite of Nino and Nino huffs out a breath, feigning annoyance.

“You did. My mom was also telling me how they’re considering doing another round for the competition that was a practical win for us, but I ended up declining everything to get to you.” Nino crosses his arms against his chest, “We could have won that extra round since they were basing it on vote.”

“What would have we won?” Ohno asks, eyes attentive to Nino.

“The same amount. So, 700,000 yen.”

The gentle look that comes across Ohno’s face is sudden and Nino’s confused momentarily at what caused him to have that reaction when it sinks in what he just practically confessed.

_ He chose Ohno over that 700,000 yen. _

“You chose me over money?” Ohno’s smirking now and Nino rolls his eyes, refusing to meet his eyes when he walks closer, stepping between Nino’s legs still sat atop the counter, “You love me that much?”

He’s still smirking and Nino tsks, smacking his arm, “Stop smirking.”

“You’re not answering.”

“And you’re still smirking. It’s creepy.”

“ _ Nino. _ ” There’s something about the way he breathes his name out that sends shivers down his back.

He’s cupping his cheeks again and pulling him closer, resting his forehead against his, and murmurs against his lips, “I love you―”

Nino’s the one that breaks any sort of distance between them and connects their lips. When they break apart, it’s only to catch their breaths, and Nino clutches tightly to the front of Ohno’s shirt, refusing to let him step away as he mutters out, “I’m not allowing you to say  _ that _ out loud so frequently―”

“But it’s so fun seeing you get shy―”

Nino narrows his eyes at him and Ohno leans forward, kissing his cheek, and lets his lips linger there, “And I really love you―”

“Just kiss me and stop talking.”

This time when they kiss, it doesn’t take long for Ohno to deepen the kiss, kissing him thoroughly and fervently, and leaving him taking deep, shallow breaths when they pull apart.

Nino’s still clutching the front of his shirt when Ohno smiles, whispering against his lips, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

His arms are wrapped around Nino’s hips in an instant as he embraces him, hiding his face against his neck, and starts peppering kisses there.

Nino can’t stop the whine that tears itself at the back of his throat when Ohno tilts his head and starts pressing kisses beneath his jaw, and what started as gentle kisses has turned rougher. He tilts his head backwards, trying to give him more access, and ends up bumping his head sharply against the cabinet behind him.

“You okay?” Ohno asks, looking up at him, and hand at the small of his back drawing gentle circles. Nino nods his head and Ohno continues with, “Shall I take you somewhere else more comfortable?”

There’s a promise of more in his voice and Nino’s craving it. He pecks his lips gently once more, “Preferably your bed.”

Ohno doesn’t waste a minute and sweeps Nino up into his arms, arms steady underneath his legs, and Nino tightly wraps his legs around him, arms around his neck, and face hidden against his neck, giggling softly, as Ohno somehow manages to walk them to his bedroom without bumping into anything.

* * *

It’s six months later when Nino learns that when he’d lied about not keeping the napkin, Ohno had lied about something else before that.

They’re all gathering in Nino’s place tonight and when the bell rings, Nino’s up in an instant. Ohno and Aiba are already here, and Nino’s certain that it’s either Sho or Jun behind the door.

When he pulls the door open, his eyes widen at the sight.

It’s Sho and Jun, beside each other, Sho  _ holding _ Jun’s hand much to Jun’s dismay if the way he’s looking downwards is anything to say, but most importantly, it’s the jacket Sho’s got on.

_ It’s the camouflage jacket. _

“So can I finally send Sho that photo since you two are fucking―”

“Nino I’ll murder you one day.”

Sho’s bright smile hasn’t disappeared and Nino chuckles as he urges for them to get in and shuts the door behind them, “I don’t know if you’re that happy because of Jun or the jacket.”

Sho’s eyes widen in excitement, “I finally got the jacket back! I thought I lost it―”

“I’ll make sure you lose it for real this time.” Jun interrupts, eyes narrowing at Sho’s answer, and Sho’s got an affectionate smile on display.

“But you kept it with you for over six months!”

Jun whines, looking aside, and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Stop flirting and just get in.” He pats both of them on the back and pushes them to head towards the living room. Ohno and Aiba will definitely notice―

“AH! When did this happen?!” Aiba’s squeal is bright and ecstatic and Nino chuckles, dropping himself beside Ohno on the sofa.

Sho’s bright, excited grin is on display again, “Last night! I finally got my jacket back―”

“I’m seriously burning it one day. Do you seriously think he was asking about the jacket?” Jun huffs out, eyeing Sho, and Ohno coos from where he’s sat beside Nino.

“Jun-chan wants Sho to talk about him. How cute!”

Sho has an affectionate smile on display for Jun that has Jun covering his face with his hands as he mutters under his breath how they’re the worst.

It’s only later that night after they’ve all left and Nino’s in his bedroom with Ohno lying in the center of his bed does he send Sho that photo he took of Jun in his bed over six months cuddling Sho’s jacket.

Sho replies instantaneously.

_ I can’t believe you’ve had this photo for over six months and I had no idea about it. _

“Jun seemed really happy.” Ohno mumbles, eyes shut, and humming even when Nino nudges his leg.

“Of course he’d be happy. He was smiling so much that day when I woke up and saw him holding the jacket.” Nino explains and nudges Ohno’s leg again, “Get up and change before you sleep.”

“That day was when I dropped by and you made me pretend to be your boyfriend.” Ohno blinks his eyes and glances at Nino, “If Jun hadn’t left immediately that morning, would you have told your mother he’s your boyfriend?”

Nino shakes his head, laughing, “No way. She knows him. We’ve been friends since so long, and there’s no way I can pretend to be in love with him.”

“And if I hadn’t dropped by?” Ohno asks and Nino shrugs and sits at the edge of the bed.

“I probably would have ended up making something up or just tell her I lied.” Nino stretches his arm and nudges Ohno, “Get up.”

“Then I dropped by at such a good timing.” Ohno shuts his eyes again much to Nino’s dismay and adds, “Why did I drop by anyway?”

“Your favorite pencil. You said you wanted to…” Nino’s words trail off and he stands up, eyes widening at Ohno in the center of his bed, eyes shut, and smacks his leg sharply as he shrieks, “You never took it! You lied to me! That wasn’t your favorite pencil!”

“What?” Ohno furrows his brows, “What are you talking about?”

Nino huffs out a breath and pulls on the top drawer, taking out said pencil, and shows it to Ohno, “This. If it’s your favorite pencil, then why has it been with me for over six months and you never brought it up after that day?”

Ohno blinks his eyes and Nino doesn’t miss noticing the way the corner of his lips tug up in a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I might have lied.”

“You  _ might  _ have?” Nino drops the pencil and stands by the end of the bed, in between Ohno’s legs when he props himself up on his elbows on the bed.

“I was a bit disappointed because I thought you didn’t have the napkin so I thought of just dropping by. That was the only excuse I could think of.”

Nino stares at him and he’s not angry at him, why would he, and his heart only warms up when he realizes that if it weren’t for Ohno’s lie, he wouldn’t have dropped by his place, they wouldn’t have ended up pretending to be a couple, and they might not be here today. Ohno seems to be thinking the same thing if the gentle look in his eyes is an indication and he says it out loud, “That lie had me dropping by at the perfect timing. If it weren’t for it, things might have been completely different.”

“I can’t believe I actually kept it all this time thinking it’s your favorite pencil.” Nino mumbles and Ohno chuckles as he grabs Nino’s hand and pulls him with him, “You’re ridiculous.”

Ohno drops himself back on the bed and Nino ends up straddling him. Ohno’s grinning up at him when he says, “You don’t have to keep it any longer. I just have one thing I want you to keep with you.”

“You’re asking for too much.” Nino grumbles just because he can.

Ohno runs his hand through Nino’s hair, pushing it back as he smiles and says, “Just keep me close to you?”

_ He wasn’t expecting that _ .

Ohno pulls him downwards, until he’s lying atop him completely, and presses his mouth against the side of Nino’s head.

It’s comforting and warm being here, and Nino can’t help the way he’s feeling all warm as he marvels at how their bodies fit against each other, like two puzzles pieces completing each other.

He’s not reluctant when he finally answers him with one word that has Ohno tightening his hold on Nino.

“ _ Always. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
